


Unchained

by DalishGrey



Series: In Somniar [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Memories, Past, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never expected to see her again. Beautiful. Strong. Smart. Kind. A brief childhood friend, turned fantasy used against him as a young man...yet now she walked before him, the Inquisitor, the Herald...Elissandra Amell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ventured in the name of peace, only to be thrown in to the midst of a battle she didn't understand...and to find new challenges in dealing with her specific abilities and the additions to them. Would this new magic help her form of magic, or would it hinder her?  
> Elissa Amell had spent her life, proudly serving the Circle and she would not see her world toppled so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few edits ^.^

Slowly she blinked open her eyes, pain shooting across her brow as she winced.

The room was dark, the cold of the stone biting into her knees as she knelt on the hard ground. Two single candles brought light, resting on either side of a barred door. Guards stood around her, four of them, weapons aimed.

_'Rogue Templars?...no...I wouldn't be alive...Chantry?...I'd be Tranquil...what the hell is going on?...Unless...'_

Her head pounded, her ebony plait falling loosely over her shoulder, stray tendrils hanging in front of emerald eyes. Without lifting her gaze, she examined the shackles that bound her hands, a bizarre green light flickering in her palm; the colour was like that of the fade, seemingly alive, but more unsettling. The door opened, banging against the wall as two women entered the now bright room.

She watched out of the corners of her eyes as the one woman circled her; dark hair cut away from a scarred face, harsh eyes that held a hidden subtlety. The other woman stayed nearer to the door, a purple hood obscuring firey red hair, blue eyes as cold as ice, battleworn but elegant.

_'Oh fun....'_

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" the closer woman asked, her tone was harsh and clipped.

_'Antivan?...no, Nevarran..'_

"The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead...except for you" she could sense where this was going, but still her eyes widened.

_'No...not everyone...it can't be...they have to be lying...'_

She looked up from the Chantry symbol branded on the stone at her feet. Her eyes meeting with those that circled her, like wolves on the hunt.

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" her voice was soft, smooth, yet trembled slightly as tears threatened. The thought of her allies and her friends perishing at the Conclave brought her to tears, but she steeled her heart. She couldn't be weak...not now.

_'Averis...Solona...Gaeren...I'm so sorry...'_

The brash woman lifted her glowing hand.

"Explain this!" she threw her hand back to the ground, the shackles bit into her wrists through the leather of her gloves and vambraces.

"I-I can't." It really was that simple, she had no idea. She fixed her eyes on the women, their constant circling doing little to aid her throbbing head.

"What do you mean _you can't_?" her eyes narrowed on the young mage, the hatred in her stare was blatant, making her worry for her life.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." The young woman knew they wouldn't believe her, no matter what she said in her defense. She was a mage, that alone qualified her for guilt, no matter whose side she was on.

"You're lying!" the dark haired woman lunged for her, only to be held back by the other. Her fear ceased when the more rational of the two _interrogators_ , pulled the other away.

"We need her, Cassandra."

_'Hmm, Orlesian and Nevarran? Odd...'_

She brought to mind the symbols they bore, one wearing the emblem of the Seekers, the other wearing the brand of the Chantry.

_'The Hands of the Divine? Maker have mercy...'_

The two women turned back to look at her, their eyes assessing every inch, every possibility. The redhead's expression hardened as she focused on the kneeling young woman, unsure what to make of the prisoner; she could tell her confusion was genuine, but also that there was more to what was going on.

The young woman sighed as she looked at the mark on her hand, she could tell it was magic, but nothing like she'd ever seen...and she'd experienced much over the years in the Circle.

"Do you remember what happened? How this all began?"

She furrowed her brow, trying desperately to remember, but every time she got close, the memories seemed to slip through her fingers like water.

"I remember running... _things_ were chasing me, and then...a woman?" her lack of memory was infuriating. She could feel the atmosphere change, the two women were now as confused as her.

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then..." she sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead with bound hands "I'm sorry I-it's a blur..." everything was confusing her. The low light made her feel sleepy, the cold dug into her joints, her hand felt as though a knife was being driven through her palm.

The brash woman grunted disapprovingly, though her tone softened slightly.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana,I will take her to the Rift." The one called Cassandra unhooked the shackles from the chains, she was foolish to think that they would release her from her bindings so soon. Curiosity gnawed at her mind, she had to know what had happened...she had to know why her friends had died.

"Please tell me...what _did_ happen?" she was helped to her feet, sorrow heavy in her heart as Cassandra looked her in the eye.

"It would be easier to show you."

*****

The two women walked outside, the one called Lelliana long gone by the time of their departure. The final door opened, blinding light filling her sight as all she could see was snow and a gaping hole in the sky.

It felt strange to walk, as though she hadn't done it for years, her feet heavy on the thick snow as she hobbled forward. A pulsing green light shot down from the tear in the sky.

"Argh!" she screamed, falling to her knees as pain shot from her palm to her forehead, reminiscent of a blade being dragged through her skin. Cassandra dropped next to her, giving her a point of focus.

"It grows by the hour...and as it does, so does your mark...it _is_ killing you." her expression had softened further, which admittedly baffled the young mage even more.

"I understand...I'll do what I can to help in the mean time." She'd put more authority into her voice now, realising that if she was to make it through this, she had to be herself, she had to stay strong. Cassandra smiled softly and helped her to her feet once more, the mage felt like she had a gained a little bit of the woman's trust.

Cassandra took in her appearance for a moment, her complexion was flawless, if not for the slender scar along her jaw and barely visible freckles across her nose, her piercing green eyes were gold in the center and her hair was as black as night. She looked familiar, but the Seeker couldn't quite place her. She shook her head, dismissing the notion, eager to get under way.

"Then let us be on our way."

********

Leliana was at the tent with a man who appeared to be a chancellor. She heard Cassandra and Leliana sigh, apparently the Chancellor had said something they didn't approve of. His eyes narrowed when he saw her, with a point of his finger and the sternest glare he could summon, he gave an order to Cassandra, which neither she or the redhead seemed to take well.

"I order that the prisoner be bound and taken to Val Royeaux to face execution!" he barked, the young mage had to stifle a laugh, but gained a nudge in the side from the dwarf named Varric. "I'm sorry, was something I said funny?" his eyes narrowed further.

"On the contrary Chancellor, I'm just surprised how much the judicial system has deteriorated since my admission to the Circle...I mean, here I was...thinking I'd at least get a trial before my head rolled, but hey, shit happens." She smiled brightly, hearing Varric chuckle behind her and Solas's stifled laugh. Even Cassandra and Leliana had expressions of mild amusement.

"How dare-I am Chancellor Roderick, a senior member within the Chantry, you will address me as such!" the urge to simply hit him was growing with each passing moment, but she resisted. Leliana and Cassandra were becoming equally as riled as she was, both making sure to put him in his place. They argued continuously for ten minutes. Nostrils flaring, cheeks reddening, voices turning to gravel and stares to ice.

"Enough!" she shouted, they all turned with surprise, her green eyes were narrowed and she rubbed her temple as her headache grew beyond coping "look, I understand I'm the new, _suspicious_  one, but surely we have more urgent matters than who serves who...the Hands of the Divine are right, there _is_ a giant hole in the sky and that deserves our undisputed attention, unless _whose dick is bigger_ , is more important, _Chancellor_ Roderick." She said with a bow, she could see Solas smirk in the corner of her eye and it brought her a little comfort to know someone agreed. So far Varric and Solas had been the friendliest people she'd encountered, she could see possible friendships in the future...if she lasted that long.

"The prisoner is right, we waste time bickering amongst ourselves, the Breach is a more pressing issue," Cassandra agreed, bringing a wave of relief that washed over the young mage, easing every tense muscle in her body.

Eventually they managed to reach a decision, they were to charge the temple with the rest of the soldiers. The mountain towered above them, snowy peaks kissing a tainted a sky, trees swaying with sorrowful memories, nature remembered all and this place would not be void of pain for many ages to come. It was disheartening, but also drove her to do what she could to end the suffering.

****

Cassandra ran along side her, Varric and Solas staying to the rear; they were surprised, for a mage, she had no fear or hesitation about being in the heart of the fight. Even though she knew it would bring her a pain that none would truly understand. Demons swarmed on every side, fire biting at their ankles, magic swirling far too close to heads, acid burning at the ground and their feet.

A seering pain shot across the mage's forehead, her curse for her gifts, so in a fleeting moment of respite, she pulled the herbs from her pouch and set them alight in her palm. The vapours soothed her mind and her sight, the pain subsiding and giving her enough clarity to reach the end of the fight. She simply prayed she had more. 

The ground bubbled and surged, molten rock rising into a form of pure rage. She readied her staff, got in her stance and took in a deep breath. She lifted her staff above her head, slowly spinning it in her palm; wind swirled around her in a wall of fury and cutting air. She felt the magicka pulse through her veins, energy building in her core as she began to glow with a soft blue hue.

Taking the staff in both hands she struck out, hitting the beast in the chest with a spell of pure ice; it stumbled backwards, staggered and disorientated. She ran to a boulder, jumping on top and using a fire spell to propel herself above the burning creature; before lashing out with another frost spell, hitting it at its core and turning it to a frozen, icy form.

Demons fell at her feet with each attack, she was precise, vicious, skilled; they had only seen one other mage like her and they disappeared a few years prior. Varric noticed the resemblance, though he wasn't sure how it was possible.

She leaped and lunged, striking out with a ferocity but not hesitating to heal those who needed it.

"Push forward!" She shouted, jumping down from a ledge and landing with a soft thud. Even Cassandra was impressed, though she would never admit it. Her waist length plait had started to loosen, a single small bruise forming beneath her eye from where a Shade had gotten too close for comfort. She licked her drying lips, casting a glance over to the next fight after she'd cleared the demons in their path.

She analysed the next fight quickly, her eyes resting on a formidable figure. Shield and sword in hand, he moved with a certainty, an assurance that he knew what he was doing. A mane of black fur around his shoulders suited the silver lion helm, burgundy and gold standing out against the soldier's form. His shield tilted yet risen, sword ready for the next fatal lunge.

_'Templar?'_

Something about them was familiar, pulling on her gut and drawing her closer.

She ran with as much speed as she could muster, throwing aside any enemy that crossed her path; stopping in her tracks as a young man was thrown to the floor by a Shade. Picking up her pace again she charged, lightning, contained yet flowing around her body as she drew closer and closer.

"Stay away from him you son of a bitch!" Her voice rung out against the surrounding battle cries. Sliding across the ground, she threw a single bolt, hitting the creature in the chest, yet still she ran. Releasing one after the other in fluid succession until all that remained of the beast were cinders. She knelt next to the young recruit, pulling out a healing vial and examining him for injuries "you'll be okay, just give me a sec," she smiled sweetly, opening the vial and gently pouring it between his parted lips.

Her hands began to glow as she held them over him, guiding the serum through his veins and healing him in the process. A gutteral growl crept from behind, shadow and death entwined as it approached on black mist; she resorted to fire, ushering the young man to his feet and fighting off the creature that challenged them. Within moments it was a pile of ash.

A voice called for Cassandra, it was deep, familiar and drew her like a moth to a flame.

"You'll be alright, so either regroup with the others or get to safety!" She ordered, reminiscent of her days training initiates in the Circle. He ran towards his squad, sword drawn and ready to fight again.

Still she was pursued, demons left, right and center as she tried to regroup with Cassandra.

He drove his sword into the Rage demon's head, using his shield to push away. Looking up he saw Cassandra and the others, his stare drifting to the woman he assumed was the prisoner they sent word about. She fought with a lot of skill, even managing to strike down an enemy that approached him from behind, missing him with an unusual precision.

They ran towards him, Varric and Solas in tow as the last of the demons fell. Cassandra stopped to talk to him, the young mage running over in unison.

"I take it this is she?" He asked, his voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Commander, this is the prisoner, she i-" Cassandra started, only to be cut off by the young woman's confused mutterings.

He lifted off his Lion helm, revealing a head of soft golden curls and amber eyes...eyes she would _never_ forget.

"Cullen Rutherford..." she whispered, fighting the smile that threatened to envelope her face. He looked at her for a moment, she seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. "Now don't tell me you've forgotten me, that's just insulting." She beamed, then it clicked.

The way her hair fell, the strange green and gold of her eyes, her smile...

"Elissa...? How...?" He was instantly conflicted, here she was, in the flesh as though torn from his most intimate dreams...yet part of him didn't want to believe it was really her.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She rubbed the back of her neck with a gloved hand and a nervous grin.

_'Andraste's tits...he's gorgeous...still...'_

_'Maker preserve me...she's beautiful'_

His eyes raked over her, she'd grown into her subtle curves, her smile was comforting and her eyes held both mischief...and something he couldn't quite figure out. She was of average height, slender but toned build (as is the norm for mages) and her hair was thrice as long. He noticed the scar along her jaw, feeling a pang in his heart aswell as curiosity. She was the exact same girl he remembered, but also a completely different person.

"It's...good to see you again," he stated with heated cheeks, she couldn't help but blush under his gaze, just as she always had. He'd grown to be a very handsome man; lightly tanned skin, golden locks swept back to hide the soft curls, amber eyes still as hungry as ever...but now holding wisdom. Broad shoulders shrouded by his bulky armour, large hands that she could only imagine possessed nimble fingers.

"Likewise...Cullen." She smiled, knocking the breath from his lungs. He shook his head, trying to remove the distracting thoughts that swarmed his mind.

"We-we've uh-we've managed to clear a path for you, Leliana and her people await," he stuttered. She recognised his tell-tale habit and had to supress the satisfied giggle that built in her chest.

"Well." She started, rubbing her hands together with a wicked grin "let's get this started". His breathing hitched as she ran off into the distance, her hips swaying with each movement.

_'Maker's breath...'_


	2. From Shadows They Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attempt on the Rifts begins. Decade old emotions stir.  
> Wandering eyes and yearning hearts may yet become the biggest threat to duty. Lest a balance be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :) it's a little rough around the edges

She ran through the temple's remains, heart pounding in her chest as all essence of ease left her. Shards of red crystal protruded from the ground, her mind fogged and voices swarmed in inaudible whispers.

"You know this is Red Lyrium, Seeker." Varric's voice was hushed, toned with worry and that put Elissa on edge.

"I see it, Varric."

"But what's it _doing_ here?" Varric's discomfort added to her own, she could feel her heartbeat through her chest. Her steps were confident, certain, but still she stumbled, as though something forbade her to move forward. She fought it, determined to see it through. With a roll of her shoulders she strode onwards.

_'Honey eyes, scarred lips, golden curls...'_

Elissa shook her head, scolding herself for thinking of him at such an awkward time. With a subtle leap from a nearby broken wall, she landed infront of the Rift.

" _Now is the hour of our victory...bring forth the sacrifice._ " The voice chilled her to the bone, familiar yet foreign, like something from a waking nightmare.

" _Please, don't hurt me!_ " this voice was softer, wiser. Cassandra's eyes widened with disbelief.

"That is the Divine's voice!" Elissa couldn't believe it either, a feeling of foreboding washing over here.

" _What's going on here?_ " She recognised the voice as her own. They drew closer to the Rift, the ground shifting at their feet as an image appeared before them. A black, shrouded creature arose, towering above the Divine as a version of herself ran towards them.

" _What's going on here?_ "

" _Run while you still can! Warn them!_ "

" _We have an intruder, kill them!_ " She felt the urgency of the words as the mirage faded. Cassandra turned to her with confusion.

"You _were_ there! How-Is she alive?!" The look of worry and desperation on Cassandra's face was enough to break her heart.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't remember." Shame panged in her chest. She wished she could tell them more, only growing more frustrated as the level of her amnesia was revealed. They pressed forward, Solas pointed out that the Rift was sealed, but not closed; so first she had to open it...and hope there was nothing on the other side.

She lifted her hand to the Rift and waited for the others to get into position. The air started to shift and swirl as the green beam shot forth, pulsating as it connected to the Rift. Her heart all but stopped as she staggered backwards, the green crystals separating and the looming demon appearing. 

The beast dropped from the Rift. Six piercing eyes, horns that towered above it's head, scales of dimmed violet. Cursed, tainted, malicious _pride_.

_[She lifted her head, blood in her sight as he turned into the beast, Irving's hand on her own, an attempt to calm her. Grey armour, drawn blades, great skill. Wardens. She was surprised, she'd been expecting the Right of Annulment to begin at any moment._

_The demon lurched forward and slammed a morphed fist into the ground, spliting the stone of the Harrowing Chamber. It's eyes locking on the intruders, an unholy roar burst forth from its mouth as it tore Kealin in half. Blood poured to the ground. An attempt to intimidate, but the Wardens were unphased, simply angered.]_

She took a deep breath, shaking the fear from her mind. That day had haunted her nightmares for a decade, 'twas nothing a person of her age should have endured...no one should have endured it.

"The beast is attacking!" Solas called out, snapping her from the dark memory and drawing her into the equally as complicated present. Elissa readied her staff, brushed her hair out of her eyes and moved into position. She tried to remember the weaknesses of a pride demon.

_'Electricity resistance, immunities to frost, sleep spells and both paralyzation and physical effects...I can't stealth either...shit!'_

On a whim she unleashed a volley of fire attacks, aiming for its head and feet. She leaped out of the way, rolling across the floor as a bolt of pure lightning stuck the ground where she had stood. Pain seered through her veins, pulling at her muscles, letting her know that either the herbs had worn of...or the demon was more powerful that they anticipated. She prayed it was the former.

Pushing her pain aside, every sense heightened and she readied herself for another attack. She saw the opportunity to assault the Rift, so as she dived into cover, she lifted her glowing hand and began. She cast a glance to her new found comrades. Tendrils of magic fell from the Rift, rising Shades and corpses from the ground, a feeble attempt to slow the assault.

The window of opportunity seeled and she was thrown back into the battle, unaware of the demon approaching from behind. There was a deafening bang behind her as hot air rushed past, she turned to see the unsuspecting Shade fall with an arrow inbedded in its chest. She gave Varric a thankful salute and soft smile as she turned her attention to the Pride demon.

Solas and Cassandra attacked at the creature's legs, seeking some way to hinder it, but it wasn't long before they all realized it was weakest when she attacked the Rift. They fought in unison, a combination of missile and close-quarter attacks, Elissa became glad that she was unafraid to get closer to the demon.

The scouts sent by Leliana and the soldiers sent by Cullen also tried to help, they were clumsy, but efficient enough in their task. It's attacks became bolder, especially as their attacks grew stronger. She refused to back down, defeating the Pride demon would be a small step, but it had a personal worth that no one would understand yet. It was an obstacle, one she was eager to overcome as quickly as possible.

The ground trembled with each of its steps, the ground splitting as it roared. She fought with fluidity, working with the others in a natural motion, something she hadn't experienced in a long time...nor thought she would experience again.

*****

The battle raged on, continuously they fought and continuously she assaulted the Rift. The hope that it could close the Breach and be enough to earn her freedom, was enough motivation in itself...but she couldn't bare the thought of the suffering if it be left open; she had to help.

_'One last attempt should suffice'_

She aimed at the large Rift, the green magic in her hand pulsating as she held it in line. The pride demon sprung forward, lashing out with a whip of pure lightning, but Varric was too busy fighting off a Shade. Elissa activated a fire rune at the Pride demon's feet, giving Varric a little more time before she bombarded it with attacks. She could feel herself weaken, fire in one hand, unknown magic in the other.

As the demon weakened so did the rift, she fell to her knees, blood trickling from her nose and pain piercing her mind as she poured more energy into each stream of magic.

"I could use a hand over here!" She shouted, her voice cracking and her lips drying as she fell closer and closer to the hard ground. Her comrades focused their attacks on the Pride demon. She rose to her feet, the Rift slowly closing and the Pride demon falling to its knees. The green mark pulsed and crackled, closing as the rift collapsed in on itself. "We did it..." she breathed wispily, a soft smile on her face as she paled and her knees buckled.

_["Run child!" His voice trembled, tremors pulsing through the ground as the abominations approached._

_"I will not leave you master! If I leave...you're coming with me! All of you!" She cried, throwing frost spell after frost spell, giving the youngest mages time to escape._

_The blast was swift, unexpected, her strength leaving as everything went black...]_

He saw her fall to the floor, his instincts told him to stay away, but his heart yearned for him to go to her. Before he realised what he was doing, he vaulted over the broken wall, landing with a thud and moving with urgency.He lifted her unconscious body into his arms, ebony hair falling in a curtain of waves as her limp form rested in his embrace.

The Commander looked to the woman he held, she was bold, brave, ferocious...yet she stopped mid-battle to heal the wounded, she still rubbed her neck when she was nervous, she would use her strength to do as much as she could, even if it put her at risk. His steps were swift as he carried her to the healers, they fussed and fidgeted, assessing her wounds and checking her pulse.

_'She's alive...!'_

The Templar felt joy at the news, a joy he immediately dismissed as nothing more than friendly concern. He followed them for a short while as they took her to the tent, a quick stop before their return to Haven. Everyone was casting glances up at the sky, baffled, impressed but also slightly disheartened; the Breach wasn't closed, but solace was gained in the fact it was no longer moving or growing. Yet in his mind it raised the question:

_'How much more will she have to endure...?'_

But he knew deep down, that if she was even remotely the girl she was before, she'd do whatever was necessary; he couldn't tell if he looked forward to it, or whether he feared it. Worry washed over the faces of the healers as they checked her injuries, she was comatose, heavily unconscious at the least.

It was an hour before he walked in to check on her; the blood wiped from her face, her hair a loose and wild array of ebony waves, her chest softly falling and rising with shallow breaths.

The bruise lingering under her eye, but now joined by more on her hands and chest. He wondered how many times she'd been hit, then thought that maybe it was best not to think; the fact that she was injured, yet managed to continue, was a miracle in itself.

Her chest was bound as it rapidly heaved, each breath as shallow as the last. Her eyes fluttered beneath closed lids as she unwillingly dreamed. Her face a picture painted by a master, despite the unbecoming wounds that dotted her paled skin. He wasn't sure why he thought such things. Or rather, he knew very well, but simply denied what had long plagued his mind.

The mark on her hand crackled amongst the silence, yet showed no signs of growth; he was grateful.

As he watched her, Cullen failed to withstand the memories that flooded in of the first time he saw her. The yellow and gold robe that was a bit too long but hugged her, the smug grin on her face when she bested her friends, the concern and comfort in her eyes as she tended the wounded (and him on many occasion, after a rough bout of sparring). He scolded himself for thinking such things, he had no time nor want. Though as she lay asleep, he couldn't help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: I will be editing and adding asap (tad too short and bare for my liking) :)


	3. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awoke from her slumber, only to find that she had been on death's door. The Rift was closed, but the sky laid bare, the Breach still a gaping hole in their reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited at long last haha)

He stood at the war table, resting on his palms and the others bickered amongst themselves. Roderick had started to grate on him since their return to Haven, especially with his constant shifting of the blame to anyone _but_ himself.

"Enough!" he bellowed, using the same voice he used on his troops. They all turned to face him with a snap of their heads, his eyes had narrowed and his blank face had turned to a snarl. "With all do respect Chancellor, whatever point you have on the prisoner is moot, she's not even a prisoner now, we owe her our thanks and...maker preserve us...we must ask more of her." His stare never leaving the Chancellor "so with all do respect, unless you have something of worth to contribute, I'd suggest shutting up".

They all looked at him with mild surprise and a bit of confusion, Cassandra noted his tone and gave a wary glance to Leliana. Roderick retreated into his shell after giving Cullen a glare of pure ice.

*****

A loud crash awoke her. She sprung up, her eyes wide as they settled on the trembling elf.

"Forgive me! I don't mean to wake you!" She had brown hair and big blue eyes, though those eyes were full of fear. She fell to her knees and bowed in reverence.

The sight made her gaze soften.

"Don't worry, it's okay" she smiled, lifting a hand to calm her.

"Lady Pentaghast said that you should go to the Chantry as soon as you awoke, at once." Her voice shook as she rose to her feet, heading for the door.

"I-"

"At once, she said" the young elf was out of the door within moments. Elissa swung her legs over the side of the bed, it was only then that she realised she wasn't in a cell. A small fire burned on the far side of the room, a few books were scattered across bare shelves, a new suit of armour lay folded upon the table. She rose to her feet, whincing as she lifted a hand to her waist and head, there was no wound, but the bruises were a sight she had become familiar with.

Elissa closed the door before turning to the elegant atire. The leather was a rich brown, lined with fur for warmth (along with matching boots that reached the knee), a crimson red sash lay prepared for a waist, fingerless gloves for ease of movement and simple plating for the wrists and shoulders (even mages needed _some_ armour).

She unclasped her bloodstained shirt, throwing it to the side (replacing it with a pale blue blouse) and shivering as the cold mountain air hit her, though the warmth of the fire soon put that to rest. She was dressed swiftly, eager to find out what had happened and how they were proceeding. Though she couldn't deny she looked forward to seeing Cullen again, whether or not he'd be happy to see her was a completely different matter.

The thought of him alone had her brushing her hair frantically, an attempt to smooth her unruly curls into submission. She tied a thin braid on each side of her hair, tied them at the back and then took the rest of her hair over her shoulder and tied it with a leather thong. She sighed happily and cast a quick glance to a small mirror.

_'I don't look...completely...dead'_

Her lip quirked as she chuckled softly, heading towards the door, ready to face the new day.

*****

His eyes widened when she walked in. Her new armour fitted her perfectly, her eyes reflected her smile and she had the usual bounce in her step. She was breath-taking. Her cheeks turned a rosey pink as she blushed, it was then that he realized she'd seen him staring; but he also caught the malcontent in her eyes as she saw Roderick.

"Guards, have the prisoner bound and readied for the journey to Val Royeaux, it's time she faced her trial" Roderick ordered with a snarl. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Disregard that and leave us" Cassandra added, gaining a thankful smile from Elissa and a sigh of relief from Cullen. Roderick stepped forward, frustration frothing over the edge as Cassandra antagonized him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked, the Seeker's eyes narrowing on the Chancellor as he tested her patience. Cassandra ignored him for a moment, keeping her attention on their now awake guest.

"Have a care Chancellor" she stated through gritted teeth, she returned her attention to Elissa "I believe introductions are in order" she sighed, trying to keep a civil trail of thought "this is our Ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet". The young woman turned to face her, quill and paper in hand as the candle light danced across her gold and blue dress.

"I handle all diplomatic and trading affairs, it's an honour to meet you." She smiled sweetly with a nod of her head.

 _'I think I can like her_ '

Cassandra turned to the Commander.

"This is the Commander of our forces, Cullen Rutherford," she began, Cullen kept his gaze low and fought a gentle smile "though from what I'm aware of, you've already met."

Elissa chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

"Yes the _Commander_ and I...go back roughly...two decades, is it now?" she answered with a quirked brow.  
  
He breathed deeply, trying to avoid the feeling that rose in his chest as she looked at him, a sweet but mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"A-aye, yes, it's around there now." He cleared his throat and added, her eyes quickly roamed over him, her cheeks heated as she found him watching her girlish stare.

Heat rose between his legs as he looked at her, years of fantasy flooding back in a moment as their eyes locked. His eyes followed her fingers as she tucked her hair over her shoulder. She saw him watching her and her heart filled with happiness, but the guilt of the past reared its head and her smile lessened. 

"And this is Sister Leliana," Cassandra added, breaking the silence.

"My role requires a degree of-"

"She is our Spymaster."

Her bluntness caught Elissa off guard and warranted a sigh from Leliana.

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra."

Elissa had to stifle her amusement at the exchange, knowing that if these women weren't as close, it would have been far less civil.

"Pleased to meet you all." She gave a soft bow.

Cassandra approached the table, keeping her eyes on her comrades. The Chancellor writhed in the corner, feeling uncomfortable amongst those he couldn't help but despise. The next aim, was to seal the Breach, but it was known that in order to do so, they'd need a lot more power than what they currently had. So would she. Her mark barely closed the Rift without killing her, both her and the mark had to get stronger before they attempted an assault on the Breach itself.

They bickered and argued continuously, Elissa slumped against the wall, trying to rein in her own temper as their's flared out of bareable control. Eventually she stood up, tired of their infighting.

"Enough!" she shouted, everyone falling quiet at the sound of her voice, it held an unseen authority "honestly...you lot are worse than Evelyn and Isaac on a Friday morning..." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The Seeker had walked to the back of the room and brought forth a large, leather-bound book.

"This is a writ from Divine Justinia, granting us the authority to act against the Breach." The gleam of achievement in her eyes, was enough to gain Elissa's interest. They all circled the table, intrigue and purpose filling the room.

Chancellor Roderick saw an opportunity.

"I think you'll find tha-"

"Maker's breath...shut up!" She waved a hand in his direction, he stumbled backwards and opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out were inaudible murmurs. His eyes filled with panic and his arms flailed as he tried to make his point known. Elissa waited for a moment, her entertainment stemming from Cullen's subtle smirk. The Commander turned his eyes to her. They'd never seen someone cast a spell like that before, it was both confusing and mildly concerning (though dear Cullen was more impressed). She saw the look of horror on Josephine's face and withdrew the spell.

"My apologies Chancellor, it's simply that I will find every word out of your mouth to be tiresome, until the day you realise that the Maker's light doesn't shine out of your ass...now, as you have no business being here, I suggest you leave."

"This is heresy!"

"Goodbye Chancellor!" she smiled and waved, ushering him towards the door. She slumped against the door once he'd left, turning to face the others with an expression of guilt. The three women looked at her with surprise, the similarities to Cullen were disarming. "Sorry, I've gotten tired of dealing with bureaucrats, besides, from what Lady Pentaghast has hinted at, he won't like what's about to be said."

****

She left the room with haste, bounding with excitement with the thought of going to the Hinterlands, she'd missed her time in the mountains after her transfer to Ostwick. The next step was to round up those who would be joining her; Varric, Cassandra and Solas. The Seeker left promptly to get ready for their venture, now it was left to Elissa to get the others.

Elissa jogged through the Chantry, Cullen walking a few paces behind. He tried to stay authoritative, but he was distracted by the sway of her hips, the way her hair bounced with every step, her laugh as she nearly ran into a young recruit.

_'Sweet Andraste...'_

She sprinted through Haven, loving the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, the freedom she was experiencing...was confusing. Until the uprising of the Circles, she hadn't had much opportunity to venture out, but now she was roaming freely, doing the good she'd longed to do. Now that she was serving the Inquisition, she felt a greater sense of purpose.

She found Varric first, sat by a small fire with his crossbow perched on a makeshift seat. Elissa leaped over the wall, landing with a thud infront of the blond dwarf.

His eyes brightened when he saw her and she smiled happily.

"Master Tethras." She bowed extravagantly.

"Herald of Andraste." He bowed back, both of them laughed. She felt at ease around him, sensing a friend and maybe a kindred spirit.

_'Herald of Andraste?'_

The title unsettled her. Yet she was calm. The cool breeze that swept through Haven, refreshed her, soothing any nerves that still lingered. He folded his arms and looked up at her with curiosity.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked, knowing she wasn't there on a casual visit.

"I've got to go to the Crossroads, on the way to Redcliff, in order to meet a Mother Giselle, I had hoped you would join me on this daring adventure!" she winked, he chuckled deeply.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" he'd seen her earlier, at the temple and when she walked through Haven, there was something on her mind, something that saddened her and made her fear. Though he had no idea what it could be. She reminded him of an old friend, one whose name was best not said.

"I've got _some_ things to be happy about, eh?" She smiled softly. The dwarf smiled, shrugged on his coat and picked up his crossbow.

"That you have." He perched Bianca on his hip, a smug grin plastered on his rugged face "ready when you are Snowflake".


	4. Allies and aggrivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages and Templars alike now fought, ignorant to the innocents that fell in their wake. She yearns to stop the war, but first she must go to those whom watch her with prying, judging eyes. So she readies herself for the inevitable, knowing she cannot yet turn to another for aid. So now...the Clerics will decide.

The mountains stretched as far as the eye could see, rising tall, yearning to touch the sky. She could see the Crossroads over the rise, people running into their houses, fleeing the Mages and Templars that fought on their doorstep. Her eyes narrowed as she focused, seeing the Inquisition forces trying to protect the refugees. She took her staff from her back, a soft growl rumbled through her chest and she leaped forward, sprinting towards the hill.

"Move! We've got to help them!" the others followed in her wake, her face stern for the first time, her voice authoritative.

As they reached the top of the hill, she slid to a halt, scanning her target. She locked onto the first unfortunate soul, a shielded Templar who had backed a villager into a corner. With a roll of her shoulders, lightning engulfed her arm and she stepped forward, swept away with a powerful gust of wind. Aided by a frost step she flew towards the Templar. Her magic encased fist met his body with as much force as she could muster, he swung his shield to blocked her attack, but it was too late, his entire body rippled as every bone broke; sending him hurtling through the air. Her comrades watched with wide eyes, though Cassandra rolled her own, impressed yet not seeing the point in such an extravagant attack.

The mage winced, holding her hand and swearing under her breath. "Shitting Andraste's flaming arse...bollocks!" With a deep breath she bent over, picking up her bladed staff and swallowing a health poultice, hoping it would help.

The Templars continued to come, but now she had help. Cassandra bashed one with her shield, sending them stumbling towards Elissa, who sliced at the back of his legs and drove her blade through his chest. She enjoyed using magic, it was part of who she was, but even one such as herself couldn't deny the usefulness of a blade. A berserker charged from behind a protruding boulder, nearly catching an Inquisition soldier off-guard. The mage lifted her staff above her head and with as much strength as she could muster, she threw it. Blade first. It lodged into the chest of the attacker, Elissa running closely behind, she jumped, gripping onto the body of her staff and pushing against the man's chest with her feet, throwing him to the ground. With a quick spin of her staff, she dug the blade into his chest once more, ending his suffering as his breath slipped through his twitching fingers. Both Mages and Templars alike were slain by the joint forces, pushed back until nought but refugees and Inquisition soldiers remained. She cast her eye to the healer's cabin, outside stood the woman they sought. Robed in white and red, kind eyes met Elissa's gaze, but returned to the young man who laid at her own feet.

"Well" she sighed, harnessing her weapon and readying herself "here goes nothing".

*****

Her head swam with unwanted thoughts, cravings for knowledge on the whereabouts of her brothers, fear for their lives. Things she hadn't really considered until she had a moment of peace.

_'Just because they haven't written...it doesn't mean there's something wrong....right?'_

She sighed deeply, running a hand over her face in exasperation. They worried her to no end, they'd spent so many years apart...only for them to get in touch and _then_ they disappeared off the face of Thedas. She prayed they hadn't been at the Conclave, she begged the Maker that they were all alive and well. A commotion near-by jarred her from her thoughts (for which she was grateful).

She ran towards the Chantry, voices raised in the distance, sword against staff.

"Your _kind_ killed the Most Holy!" an agitated Templar stated, his nostrils flaring as his hand went to the pommel of his sword.

 _'Oh shit!'_ She picked up her pace.

"Lies! _Your_ kind let her die!" a mage snarled, stepping forward to meet the challenge. The opposing Templar growled and readied to draw his sword.

"Shut your mouth, mage!" he reached for his weapon and the mage drew his in kind. She threw herself between them, nearly colliding with Cullen as he did the same.

"Enough!" they shouted in unison. She gave off a small wave of energy that pushed them apart, aiding Cullen as he did so physically. Keeping her hands outstretched, she let Cullen speak. He was surprised by her stern expression towards the mages, he expected more sympathy from her.

"But Knight-Captain..!" the young Templar started, trying to justify his actions.

"That is not my title, we are Templars no longer, we are all part of the Inquisition!" Cullen pointed to them both, his irritation at the title was apparent, raising the question in Elissa as to why? She caught his gaze momentarily and shrugged, admittedly she was attempting to hide her amusement at how much her friend had changed. Meanwhile, his heart pounded in his chest, she was little more than a breath away. She turned her attention to the mages, her anger apparent.

"You! What's your name?" she asked, pointing to the mage who had spoken out. His eyes narrowed on her and she returned the expression in kind.

"Drastan, _Herald_ " he spat the last word as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well, _Drastan_ , do you not think that provoking our new found allies is an idiotic move? Former Templars or no, they will always be suspect of our actions, so I suggest you bite your tongue, we don't need further fighting amongst ourselves...we are here to work together, to unite and face this threat...so I suggest you set aside prejudices and calm down" she replied, Cullen was taken back, as was the mage to whom she spoke. His eyes widened and nostrils flared, outraged by her notions.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little bitch!" he snarled, she stood her ground, unflinching as he moved a bit too close for Cullen's comfort. Her outstretched hand flickered with frost.

"It's _Junior Enchanter_ Amell! Regardless of the state of the Circle, I am still your superior, so I suggest you leave, because I am in no mood to deal with your shit!" She growled. Still he moved closer, his narrowed eyes dancing with rage. "Stay there or I'll cool you off myself." Frost flickered in her palm, as cold as the glare she shot his way. Still he persisted, so slowly ice began to spread from the ground at his feet, lightly binding the legs of the mage. His eyes widened with fear and then...it stopped, shattering into a thousand pieces, her point made. "I'm sorry, but listen next time and I'll refrain from kicking your ass." She sighed, releasing him with just as much ease.

He backed away from the scowling woman. She sighed and turned back to Cullen, rolling her eyes with a soft, sad smile. She seemed to relax after the mages went back to their assigned quarters, the anger radiating solely from Drastan. He smirked and shook his head, though his brow furrowed as he saw her expression harden, her eyes resting on the approaching Chancellor.

"And what exactly does all of this mean?" he chided, Cullen stepped forward and opened his mouth to reply, his anger obvious. But a hand planted on his chest stopped him in his tracks. She stepped in front and turned him towards the Chantry doors.

"It means... _Chancellor_...that we are late for a rather important meeting, so, if you'll excuse us" she bowed deeply and cast him a bright smile. Though as she turned with Cullen towards the door, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. They pushed the doors open with ease, her hand placed firmly on his back as she smiled. "From Templar Knight-Captain to the Commander of the Inquisition's forces? I'm impressed Cullen". He was surprised that he could feel the warmth of her touch through his clothes, the corner of her mouth was lifted in a smile that tugged on his heart, the pride in her eyes made it worse.

Roderick shouted from behind the doors, furious with them and their _Inquisition_. Though they ignored him, continuing on their slow walk through the heart of the Chantry. Red carpet trailed underfoot, candles cast dim golden shadows and amongst the silence, he found it hard not to look at her. Ebony hair in its usual plait over her shoulder, emerald eyes soft with care, pink lips...plump and parted, inviting. He found it hard to tear himself away, so he forced himself to speak.

"Why did you pull rank out there?" he asked, genuinely curious (which helped the distraction). She shook her head softly.

"Because, the Circle may be in disarray, but I long to see it restored, if we stick to and abide by our fundamentals, it helps us remember our stance," she sighed, it sounded as though it was close to her heart, but that simply made every word ring with a truth he found nothing short of admirable.

" _And_ you're a Junior Enchanter now?" he asked, impressed, though he couldn't help but feel as though there was more to it. She chuckled, the sound washed over him and stirred feelings he had thought long buried.

"Aye, I was in line to be a Senior Enchanter when I and a few others went to the Conclave." She smiled softly, her one arm lay beneath her breast, while the other rested on it and she played with her braid.

"Senior Enchanter? So young?" now he was truly impressed, though he could see her mild disappointment at not having the opportunity to progress. He'd always known she was talented, First-Enchanter Irving took her under his wing when she showed signs of being prodigious; she even progressed to having the fastest Harrowing on record for many years. Cullen had been smitten with her in his teenage years, he hated to admit that those feelings may return, he fought them as though his life depended on it, but with every moment he spent beside her, he could feel himself slipping.

"Yeah, it was..hard, to gain people's respect, being so young but progressing so quickly...but I found myself not caring what they thought, only a handful of opinions ever truly mattered to me" she smiled, winking at him when she caught him staring. She giggled and picked up her pace, walking backwards for a few moments as she called to him "come on _Commander_ , we don't want to be tardy now, do we?" and with that, she disappeared into the War Room.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, still reeling from her presence.

"Andraste preserve me..."

*****

Mother Giselle had accompanied them back to Haven, eager to provide names and support. She was a much needed voice of patience and wisdom, the two things _those in charge_ seemed to be lacking at the moment. Giselle had written a list of names, the names of those who would prove sympathetic to their cause. Though it did not dampen the fear of meeting the Chantry Officials in Val Royeaux. Cullen looked up from the war table, running a hand through his hair. Josie turned on the spot, facing Elissa as she closed the door behind Leliana.

"Having the Herald address the Clerics is not a terrible idea," she stated, preparing herself for Cullen's inevitable retort.

"You can't be serious?" He scoffed, his brow furrowed.

_'Yes, great idea! Hand her over to the wolves!'_

"Mother Giselle is not wrong; at the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion." Her voice was toned with irritance, though she kept her stance polite. Cullen sighed deeply, walking towards the wall and leaning on it. His gaze turned to Elissa who seemed to be in a world of her own, though he noticed her quick glances from Josie to Leliana, as though she was assessing them. But she was obviously distracted, or at least deep in thought, about what? He had no idea.

"And we should just ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana's point was true, they had no way of guaranteeing it wasn't a trap, that it wasn't the Chantry's attempt to lure her with the pretense of peace.

"Let's ask her." Josie turned up her nose, not out of disrespect, but out of annoyance. Elissa sighed deeply, slouching against the door frame as she played with her braid, deep in thought.

"Truth be told, I'm more concerned this won't actually solve anything." She folded her arms across her chest and frowned. She was thinking, thinking of a way to turn these events to their favour. Cullen was surprised that he agreed with her, though for a moment of weakness, he found himself more enthralled by _her_. Her eyes meeting his as she tugged momentarily on her bottom lip, she looked disheartened, yet still she blushed under his gaze. He rubbed his head and cleared his throat, resting his palms on the pommel of his sword as he turned to the other advisors.

"I agree, it just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says, they are armed with words alone." He carried more authority than he realised, though any dominance he built, was wiped away when he saw her partially hidden smirk. She _liked_ that he agreed with her? He felt a smile of his own tug on his lips, though Cassandra's reply shocked him back into reality.

"I will go with her," she stated proudly, the Spymaster opened her lips to speak but was dismissed with a wave of Cassandra's hand "what other choice do we have? right now, we cannot approach anyone for assistance with the Breach." Her hands flared with each gesture, with each word. Cullen knew that anything he said would be rebuffed, so he kept his mouth shut and prayed to the Maker that they stayed safe at least. Elissa was glad for her help, though she still didn't see how their task would come to any avail. "Use what we have to call the Clerics together, once they are ready, we _will_ see this through".

It was decided, Elissa (along with Cassandra, Varric and Solas) would depart for Val Royeaux as soon as the Clerics were ready. They did not relish the idea...but it seemed they had little choice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite rough, but I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. All things in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had awaited the moment invites for alliances would rise. Though they came from people she never expected to meet. Rogues. First Enchanters. Grand Enchanters...it was overwhelming.  
> Yet while she was filled with more uncertainty, she couldn't help but feel like things were finally starting to pick up pace, everything falling into place as they approached their goal.  
> She could only pray that it was as easy as they hoped.

The following day they left for Val Royeaux. She'd been intsructed to appear presentable (by the standards of those she would meet), so with no small amount of reluctance, she 'dressed up'. Ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few stray tendrils framing her face. She wore a long rich brown leather coat equipped with buckles and a sash around her waist, matching fingerless gloves and minor iron armour on her chest, shoulders and covering her leather, heeled boots. She looked formidable and had the seal of approval from the advisors, especially since she was proudly wearing the Inquisition insignia on her chest. Personally, she saw no major to difference to her ususal attire, but they nagged and she succumbed.

*****

Val Royeaux was breathtaking. Royal blue rooves atop white marble towers, golden lions were perched on the walls, sentinel and guardian, flowers lay in intricate designs like jewels on a marble-white gown, fountains released crystal blue water that made her thirsty and faint music filled the air, a soft caress to the senses. She was in awe, it was all so different to mountain air and Circle towers.

People ran when they saw the Inquisition, fleeing in fear of a woman who was simply unfortunate enough to be at the fore-front.

"Well, it looks like everyone knows who we are" sighed Varric, Bianca bounced against his back and Cassandra seemed unamused as soon as the dwarf opened his mouth to speak. An Inquisition scout greeted them, mild panic painted on her face.

"Lady Herald! The Chantry Clerics gather across the market, but the Templars are there...the people of Val Royeaux seem to think they'll protect them" she sounded worried and it put Elissa on edge. She rubbed her face with both hands, more tired than she was willing to admit.

"Protect them? From Whom?" Elissa asked, dreading the answer. The scout shifted nervously, not eager to say. Then it clicked "Us?" the young woman nodded.

"Andraste's tits..." Varric muttered, already considering readying his bow. Elissa sighed deeply, wishing she had someone like Cullen with her (hostile Templars made her nervous, more than she ever cared to admit)...and atleast he may be able to get through to them. Her mind drifted to him for a moment, "Thank you for letting us know" she smiled softly, sending the recruit on her way "this just got a lot more interesting".

They strode through the large gates, suspicious eyes falling upon them within mere moments. Shrouded whispers and false truths echoed through the streets.

"Shes' the one who killed the Divine!"

"Fear not, the Templars will do away with this... _Inquisition_ "

She was furious. While everyone was appointing the blame to her and speaking of the Divine's death...they were forgetting all the others who perished at the conclave. She was trying to fix what happened and they had the audacity to use her as a scape-goat and to fixate the tragedy on a single woman. Elissa couldn't deny, the Divine was a wonderful woman, she was an inpiration, but her personal losses hurt more.

Yet, despite it all, she walked with her head held high, determined not to let the irritation show. She was the _Herald_ , she wasn't allowed to be weak. People moved aside and gave them a wide berth, drawing further attention to them as they weaved through the crowd. A small platform stood in the middle and atop the platform stood a woman, dressed in the garb of a Chantry member, the Revered Mother spoke out over those whom listened.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" all attention turned to her "together, we mourn our Divine, her naive and beautiful heart, silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer, well, wonder no more! " everyone turned to look at Elissa. She didn't like the lack of moving space, it would be too easy for someone to attack from amidst the crowds "behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no _mage_ in our hour of need!"

_'Ouch..'_

"We have come here under a banner of peace..and this is what you do? I implore you, let us sit down together and deal with the _real_ threat!" Elissa called out, silencing the retort that she could sense, building in Cassandra's throat. "We seek only to end the madness before it is deemed too late!" she didn't understand how ignorant they were, how blind they were to the true threat. They cared more for appointing blame.

"It is already too late!" the Cleric bellowed, her Orlesian accent thick with distaste. Elissa forced herself not to retreat when she saw who approached. Lord Seeker Lucius arrived with his Templars in tow "the Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this _Inquisition_! And the people will be safe once more!"

_'Shit shit shit shit...'_

The Cleric's admissions were cut short as a fist collided with the back of her head. Elissa stilled herself from running to her aid. One of the younger Templars was held back as he went to tend to her, Lucius planted a firm hand on his shoulder, stilling him.

"Calm yourself, she is beneath us!" he ordered, his cold glare settling on the Herald, sending a ripple of ice to her core.

_'Maker have mercy...'_

*****

After feeling thoroughly insulted, she would return to Haven. It was bizzare when they decided to leave, people looked at her with less fear and more...curiosity, despite the admissions of both the Lord Seeker _and_ the Clerics. All had become quiet. The Templars had abandoned Val Royeaux and both the people and Cassandra were still reeling from Lucius's words. She could see Cassandra's disappointment, but she wasn't willing to give up on them just yet. There was more going on, she could feel it, though she dreaded what that may be. They would need a new way to approach the Templars.

They had started to depart, when Elissa yelped, an arrow hitting the ground at her feet. A note tied to it:

_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.There's a baddy in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

_Friends of Red Jenny_

"What the-" she couldn't deny her confusion, even more so when a young man approached; closely shaved, well-tailored clothes, baring the crest of Montsimmard. He scurried over, he was no mage, she could sense that much, yet for him to be wearing the crest of Montsimmard...she was intrigued.

"My lady Herald, I was asked to give this to you on behalf of Madame de Fer" he handed her the elegant letter, bowed and was gone quicker than she could thank him. Cautiously she opened it, Madame de Fer was known by many, albeit not intimatly, but she had an esteemed reputation.

 

 

_You are cordially invited to attend my Salon, held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain._

_Yours,_

_Vivienne de Fer_

_First Enchanter of Montsimmard_

_Enchanter to the Imperial Court._

 

She was unboubtedly amazed, she'd had little expectations of interest so soon, especially considering the recent display. For First Enchanter de Fer to be interested...she deemed it a mircale, though whether or not it was a good thing, she was yet to decide.

Cassandra read over both missives and found them both worth looking into, Varric also appeared to know a little about the Red Jennies, which could later prove invaluable. The four of them passed through the gates, eager to get back to Haven, where there was atleast a little certainty (and she felt less like she was going to get stabbed).

Dark hair. Pointed ears. Robes the colour of emerald kissed softly by autumn.

"Ehem" she cleared her throat "If I may have a word Inquisitor?" her voice was soft, yet held authority and had a smooth Orlesian tint. Elissa turned with haste, her eyes widening when she saw the elven woman stood before them. Instinctively she looked around for signs of it being any more than a friendly encounter, half expecting rebel mages to pour out from hiding.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" she was taken aback, unable to understand why she was there...surely she would have been at the Conclave. She resisted the urge to bow.

"Leader of the rebel mages...is it not dangerous for you to be here?" Solas stated, Elissa was relieved at the sound of his voice, he always seemed to be the unbiased voice of reason. Fiona smiled softly and nodded.

"Perhaps, but I come to Val Royeaux to seek out the Inquisition" she began, the thought of having the backing of the mages...it gave Elissa hope (though the Templars would have also sufficed).

"How is it you were not at the Conclave?" Cassandra asked, her suspicion growing (and mildly waring on Elissa). The Grand Enchanter straightened her stance and tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"The same as how the Lord Seeker was not, we sent representatives in our stead" she stated matter-of-factly. The Seeker didn't seem impressed, though she understood the reasoning. Yet, everything about the situation was suspect. "My fellow rebel mages and I, are currently standing our ground in Redcliff, if you wish to talk further, please meet me there" she smiled sweetly and was gone as quickly as she arrived.

"That was fun..."

*****

They'd managed to recruit an elven rogue named Sera (whom Elissa got along with to much of Cassandra's annoyance) and Madame Vivienne de Fer, Imperial Enchantress and First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle. Vivienne was a fierce woman, powerful and strong, ambitious to a point where caution is required by her allies. Yet she was an ally they were blessed to have.

After they'd returned to Haven, their first step was to discuss whom they should approach and whether or not they should venture to Redcliff. Cullen was certain it wasn't a good move, but even he couldn't deny the possibilities.

She leaned over the table, examining each marker and route. Her high ponytail fell over her shoulder as she leaned on her hands and sighed, she felt asthough the weight of Thedas rested on her shoulders...what worried her more, was that it technically did. Ignoring what everyone around her said, she fell into deep thought.

_'Perks to meeting with the mages, let's see: power, unity, possibilities for stability, familiarity...though I can't go by familiarity alone...it's worth looking into atleast'_

"Herald?" a voice called out, she shook herself from her bubble and looked up, all of their eyes were on her and she realised they were waiting for her answer on it all. "What do you think?" the person who had called her was Cullen. She found his gaze to be more disarming than usual, the urge to vault the table and kiss him was near overwhelming.

"Both are great in terms of alliance possibility, though we'll need more power to approach the Templars" she started, having planned it all out in her head "we have a window of opportunity with the mages and we shouldn't squander it, in the very least we can see what they have to say and then decide on how we proceed" they all looked at her, silent, wide-eyed.

"I still think it's risky, the Templars are still a viable option" Cullen added, she could see his concern and flashed him a soft smile.

"Both options are viable, but there's no harm in checking them out before we decide" her eyes locked on his as she stood up straight, flicking her bound hair over her shoulders and crossing her arms at her chest. He watched her closely, every motion, every breath, every word...he scolded himself when he recognised the feeling pulling in his chest. "Grand Enchanter Fiona asked for me specifically, so I'll go tomorrow with a small party, if you're up for it Cass?" the Seeker gave her a small smile and firm nod "meanwhile, we could do with looking into ways to approach the Templars, should the need arise...there are bound to be doubters amongst the ranks".

She looked up, moving her hand from her lips and saw them looking at her with surprise. Panic started to rise in her chest.

_'Damn it girl you over stepped...you must've...'_

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No!" he blurted out, his face paling when they all turned to look at him "I mean...no, you didn't...it's just...good to see that you...you still..." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Josephine and Leliana smiled with amusement, intrigued by his badly hidden infatuation. Leliana cleared her throat, dispensing of the awkward silence that followed. Cullen had gone bright red, even more so when he saw that Elissa had also. She smiled nervously and looked away for a moment, hoping to hide her growing joy.

"I think what the Commander mean to say was, it's both surprising and good to see that you know what you are doing" the Spymaster stated. Elissa's lips formed an 'o' as she nodded slowly in reply.

"Perks of progressing in the Circle, you get used to giving orders after a while...and in a situation such as mine, you also get used to being tactical and practical" she chuckled softly, slowly she lifted her hand, taking a moment to truly look at it "I may only be here to seal the Breach...and by the Maker I hope that's all we have to do, but the Inquisition has my devotion and contributions in whatever way deemed necessary" Cassandra smiled with approval. Cullen's heart fluttered when she flashed him a smile, though she immediately blushed and strightened, sorting her clothes before she continued "I'm going to retire for the night, unfortunately, using this thing is a bit draining" she chuckled "Andraste bless you" the young woman bowed with a hand on her heart.

Josephine smiled, relieved that their Herald was someone with manners and some diplomantic sense. She also noted the way Cullen looked at her and the small smiles she'd give him. Elissa waved goodbye to them, turning on her heel and smiling over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

Cullen let out a deep breath, though he hadn't realised he'd been holding it. Josephine looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Tell me, Commander...how is it you know the Herald?" she asked, it wasn't long before Cullen realised where she was going with it. He palmed the pommel of his sword, trying to calm himself. This was what annoyed him, kept him awake at night, she was an anomaly, he found it easier to charge into battle.

"She is an old friend" his reply was clipped, straightforward, he was unwilling to tell them more than was necessary. How could he tell them he pined after her for years, how he would lay awake at night...aching for her, how she had been used against him...how his heart was broken when she left Fereldan fro Ostwick?

"An old friend who is close to your heart, yes?" Leliana smiled softly, breaking his stream of thought, she knew exactly what the Herald had been to him, he had mentioned her many years ago. He sighed deeply.

"Elissa Amell was a prodigious mage in the Fereldan Circle, I had a crush...'twas nothing more" he stated matter-of-factly, they knew though...they had seen the way he watched her, the look in his eyes when she smiled at him, even the softest touch between them both seemed to have a history. He couldn't deny that if they asked.

*****

She saw the door to her cabin and couldn't deny the temptation of a bed.

_'It's a shame you're not sharing it'_

She shook the thought from her mind, irritated by it. With far too much enthusiasm, she ran for her door, bursting into the warmth, flames flickering in the hearth. She stripped from her armour until she was in nought but a long shirt (which she had bought specifically for the purpose of sleeping in). It fell to mid-thigh, the laces falling open across her chest, the sleeves reaching beyond the tips of her fingers. Her hair fell to her waist in a mass of waves. _Now_ she was comfortable.

With a dull thud she dropped onto her bed, the softness of the matress was a welcome contrast, the warmth enveloping her body. Slowly she pulled up the thick blanket, feeling sleep approach with hastened steps. Her mind drifted to the one thing she'd forbidden herself to think of, granted she wasn't doing so well in resisting it.

_'Maker preserve me...that smile...'_

She swooned. He had smiled at her today and she felt as though her heart would burst. She'd never stopped thinking about him...and seeing the way he reacted to her, she couldn't help but wonder if he still felt something for her. Over the years she had secrets trysts, but none of them even remotely held her heart. She smiled softly and curled up beneath the covers, feeling sleep claim her as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> It's all going quite slowly at the moment, but hopefully things will start to pick up!


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to wear thin. She wants to help, but the self-inflicted guilt is growing to be too much for her to bear...and now the rebel mages have aligned themselves with Tevinter and she's one step away from snapping.  
> Will she find comfort in the arms of another?

_["Sol!" she screamed as she ran through the large wooden doors, seeing her friend beside the First Enchanter, her faced bloodied and sea blue robes torn. She shook her head, warning Elissa not to come closer. Her eyes widened as she felt a hand move to her neck, bitter breath caressed her cheek and she relaxed. He was perplexed, but continued to tighten his grip. With the quick flick of her head, she hit him in the nose, blood spurting over the side of her face as she tried to run. A long nailed hand pulling in the skirt of her robe, thin bloodied lips snarling at her. Sunken eyes narrowed._

_"Bitch!" he hissed, pulling her closer and throwing her to the floor in one swift move.]_

She woke up with her heart pounding in her chest, blood hammering in her ears and tears in her eyes. It was a few moments before she sat up, breathing deeply with an arm over her face in an attempt to calm herself. With a cautious hand, she trailed her fingers along her throat, catching her reflection in the mirror. A soft red spread across the side of her throat, as though a hand had held her there.   
  
_'Shit...'_  
  
She shook the thought from her mind, as her eyes refocused the mark had gone, as though it was never there. Elissa decided she had to be busy, she had to get to Redcliff...this couldn't distract her, though she knew she couldn't ignore it.

With aching arms she pulled on her armour; rich blue high-collar shirt, thick brown leather hooded enchanter coat, lightly armoured knee high boots and matching vembraces.

She rolled her shoulders as she looked in the mirror, aching but well-rested as she prepared for the day. Nimble fingers tied her hair up, thick braids meeting a bun, ebony tendrils framing her face; not unlike how the Ambassador wore hers. With her hood risen and a deep sigh passing through parted lips, she left, eager to get underway. She moved with haste, her ornate staff bouncing on her back as she headed towards the Chantry in search of Cassandra.

Snow crunched under foot and it wasn't long before she had collected her companions (namely Solas, Varric and Cassandra) and they were on their way, deciding to grace horseback for the day. She'd be intercepted on her way to the stables by a young mercenary named Krem, a nice lad whose boss seemed interested in offering the services of his company. Elissa couldn't help but let her curiosity run wild.

They rode through the Hinterlands with haste, trees passing in a blur of emerald and brown. Snow capped mountain stretching as far as the eye could see. She remembered hushed words in passing, faint mentions of a Warden nearby.

_'A Warden could be useful'_

She mused, changing course eagerly.

"We're making a quick stop first!" she called behind to her galloping companions, suppressing a giggle at how uncomfortable Solas and Varric seemed on the back of horses. She was glad for Dennet's contribution, especially if it meant entertaining rides.

"For what, Herald?" Casssandra asked as they slowed, a small lake and hut coming into view. Elissa brushed a few tendrils from her face as she readied herself to dismount.

"A Warden."

 

 

*****

 

The Warden named _Blackwall_ had made his way back to Haven. She was surprised by his demeanor, he was calm, approachable, even mildly charming; though not a complete contrast to the Wardens she had met during the Blight. He had a strong build, a head of sleek black hair and a rather formidable beard to match. Once he'd heard her concerns, he was all too happy to assist.

 _'Thinking we're gone, is just as dangerous as thinking we're involved'_ he'd said, or something to the like at least, she couldn't exactly recall. Regardless, she was happy for his help.

It wasn't long before Redcliff fell into sight. Varric groaned in agony, shifting in his saddle in a sign of discomfort. He was grateful that they'd slowed to a trot now though, the gentle bounce was far kinder to the dwarf. "

So, _Herald_ , how long have you and Curly known each other?" he smirked, Cassandra's disgusted grunt nearly mirrored her own feeling towards the question.

"Roughly twenty years, give or take a few years," she chimed with a small chuckle, forcing herself to be nonchalant, void of too much emotion. He was riding almost directly beside her, his brow quirked in curiosity as he thought of his next question.

"Does that mean you were at the Fereldan Circle when the mages attacked?" Cassandra blurted, her stern demeanor momentarily breaking for the sake of intrigue. Varric noted the way Elissa tensed, her stance straightening and her grip of the reins tightening.

"Yeah...I was," her tone was almost clipped "and it was only a handful of mages that attacked...but the damage was extensive".

_'Leave it there...they can't know'_

"Were you and the Commander close?" even Solas had succumbed to curiosity now and it took every ounce of strength she had, to _not_ roll her eyes. She had to at least make a joke out of it.

"Oh are you kidding! The tragic love story of strapping young Templar Rutherford and Mage Amell was a favourite!" she laughed, Cassandra's eyes widened "I'm kidding, we were good friends, but we fell out of contact." Her heart saddened slightly, the thought of his beautiful smile being so rapidly replaced by a look of hatred...it was hard. "We first met in childhood, after my brother Daylen as sent to the tower, we were forced from the village, we ended up in Honnleath...Cullen and I were friends...for a time."

The dwarf completely bypassed everything she had said, aside from one word.

" _Amell_?" his intrigue piqued, she smirked softly and winked at him. He couldn't help the laugh that rose in his throat, he barely had enough time to hide it.

Green light flickered ahead, sparks and tendrils of fade drawn flame spread out across the road, blocking the large gate. A soldier ran past, calling for aid in closing the rift.

She dismounted her Fereldan Forder with ease, her staff drawn and her stance strong within mere moments. She pushed all rising pain aside. The ground bubbled beneath her feet and she felt everything slow down, green flame licking at her shins, her every movement was exaggerated and took more effort than it should have. Varric was at her side in moments, firing bolt after bolt, accompanied by bursts of lightning and ice.

It wasn't long before she realised what was happening. She leaped to and from the patches of green flame, demons trailing in her wake. Some slowed, others quickened in pace. She was swift, using their altered states to her advantage, burst after burst of lightning and ice, freezing and shattering. Cassandra ran amongst it all, bashing the frozen foes with the brunt of her shield, breaking them into icy shards, scattered across the ground. Orange flame flew into view as Solas joined the fray, eager to assist and end the hindrance.

*****

It was over. The gates jutted open, each step was cautious after that battle, she was unnerved by the way the rift distorted time around itself.

"Did anyone else see that?" Varric asked, the worry in his voice was feebly masked by the sincerity of the question.

"Yeah, it's worrying...time magic is a dreamed up concept at best, not even sought after by most theadosian mages," she stated "none would risk the wrath of the sunburst throne."

 _'But it's a popular field of study amongst magisters'_ she frowned.

A young scout staggered towards them, unease painted on his face.

"Herald! We sent word ahead of the Inquisition's arrival, but you should know...no one was expecting us."

Her face dropped at his words.

"What do you mean? Where's Grand Enchanter Fiona?" her voice holding a level of concern and authority. A light-haired elf walked from around the corner, a smile on his face and pleasantries hanging loosely on his tongue.

"Inquisition! Welcome! I greet you on behalf on Magister Gerion Alexius! He is eager to discover what both he and his mages can do for your organization!" The fear in his eyes betrayed his smile. Her grip on the runed staff subtly tightened, she was pissed, severely.

With more urgency than before, they pressed on into Redcliff. It was a quaint, sweet village, familiar and welcoming, but something hung in the air. Like the fade was twisting here. Everyone seemed to know who they were, making them both curious and cautious. Then she saw it. Redcliff castle. It towered against the horizon, proud Fereldan heraldry and banners flowing in the day's soft wind, magnificent grey stone and marble detail swallowing its environment whole, a monument in its own right.

A tug on her arm withdrew her from her admiration and grounded her to their goal.

"Where is Magister Alexius?" she asked, they grey-haired elf watching her closely, reading her, assessing her.

"He awaits at The Gull and Lantern, Herald."

She nodded and they moved as quickly as they could, eager to get it all over and done with. People watched with wide eyes as they strolled through the centre, though one caught her attention. 

Her heart almost stopped in its cage. Slicked back dirt brown hair, grey eyes dotted with red, a blackened grin, gaunt cheeks and bony fingers showing premature ageing.

_'Shit...fuck...please...Maker...no no no...'_

_["Please! Stop!" the young man shouted, trying to drown out her screams by shouting the Chant of Light._  
  
"Look at the pretty girl! Doesn't she look pretty now her face is open?" he snarled, smiling as the bile rose in the young Templar's throat.]

_'Please Maker...please don't let it be him...'_

She instinctively lifted a hand to her concealed collar, trailing a finger along her throat. Fumbling with confusion and the anger that built at the memory. Her mind ran in a hundred different directions, filled with panic, fear, it was infuriating and rage inducing.

But she couldn't know if it was really him...

Varric called her from the tavern entrance, his eyes narrowing when he saw the flicker of anger across her ivory face. Her head pounded as the memories assaulted her, striking, unrelenting. Yet, she pushed it aside, hoping to continue her day in peace...the last thing she wanted, no matter how justified, was a fight.

"You okay Snowflake?" Varric asked, his concern was touching and her own gesture hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's go," she stammered with a feeble smile.

The door opened with a gentle creak, giving way to a dimly lit room filled with mages and townsfolk alike. Then she walked forward, cropped black hair swept with grace, emerald gown with autumnal flourishes swaying with each wary step.

"Herald of Andraste? What brings you to Redcliff?"

_'Shit...'_

She proceeded to explain to the Grand Enchanter, all that had happened over the past few days. How she had met with them in Val Royeaux and extended an invitation, how the rebel mages were in dire need of help. Then _he_ walked in. Adorned in fierce Tevinter garb; a hood with bizarre spiked embellishments, rust in colour and fitted, it suited someone of his position and declared it.

"I am Magister Gerion Alexius, I hear you have need of my mages." He smiled crookedly, his eyes running over her with an appreciation that, from anyone _else_ , would have been flattering. "Had I known the rumours of your beauty were true, I would have ventured here much sooner."

_'Ugh'_

"While, Ser Alexius, I am flattered, I'm afraid I am not here for pleasantries and idle chatter," she stated, her brow quirked and stance straightened "and as far as I was aware, I was negotiating with the free mages, not a Tevinter Magister." Their exchanged glances intensified "though I assure you, I hold no ill feelings." She smiled sweetly and bowed her head slightly, gesturing toward the table.

He nodded and sat across from her, his foot grazing her leg and sending an unpleasant shiver up her spine.

"So, let us begin."

*****

She was glad beyond belief as the meeting ended. Craving a bathe and keg of ale. With a roll of her shoulders, she imagined hands, with long and nimble fingers, gently pressing against the soft skin of her back. She knew exactly who they'd belong to as well. Elissa hadn't realized she'd been smiling, still absent-mindedly clutching the note in her hand. The son of the magister, Felix she believed, had passed her a note when he fell.

_| Come to the Chantry, you are in danger |_

"Not at all ominous," she muttered.

They moved with haste, deciding it'd be for the best if they at least checked it out, the four of them were more than capable of handling anything thrown at them.

She sprinted to the Chantry, curious and eager. The large wooden doors were pushed aside, iron braces glinting softly in the midday sun. Grunts and groans of irritation filling the assumed silence.

Bronze skin and ebony hair, a sleek mustache gracing his upper lip, grey eyes focused and unhindered. He smiled brightly when he saw her approach. The five of them worked in unison to seal the rift, before he turned his attention to her.

He explained that he had been Alexius's apprentice in Minrathous, a former ally of the Magister, but now he despised everything the man had become. Dorian, the Vint, continued to elaborate on how the rifts were influenced by time-altering magic and she almost wanted to pat herself on the back.

Even the Magister's son Felix appeared, a look of apology on his face.

"You should know though, fighting to get to the mages before you, snatching them from underneath your inquisitive little noses, took next to no effort...and he's doing it all, to get to you." He had her attention now. Felix lifted his head.

"Aye, all under command of his new cult, the Venatori"

"And they did all this for me? I'm flattered! I should have brought a present," she stated with a smile "would a fruit basket have sufficed?" she chuckled softly as Dorian smirked.

"Of course! Everyone loves those," he chimed and she giggled.

Cassandra groaned and Varric spied a friendship in the future. It wasn't long before they were leaving Redcliff, Dorian had offered his aid in facing his former mentor and so had made his way back to Haven, with a lot of enthusiasm, she noted. With a roll of her shoulders, they departed, eager to find the Chargers and return to their camp.

******

She hadn't heard much about the Iron Bull, except for him being a formidable warrior and having the unwavering loyalty of his men.

They made fast time to the Storm Coast, greeted by Scout Harding. Rain poured with fervor, grey clouds and blackened skies aptly living to the areas hard-earned name. Thunder crashed in the distance, yet it wasn't the sign of a storm; the large scaled beast lunged and snarled, releasing bolts of lightning from it's gaping jaws, ignoring the thud of the giant's club against its skull.

"Shit that's awesome!" she laughed, instantly silencing herself when Cassandra rolled her eyes.

_'Come on Lissa...act your age'_

Angered grunts echoed from the shore below them. She ran to the precipice and jumped, using the decline and slope of the hill to her advantage. With a swift motion she slid to a halt, lifted her hood and began to walk closer.

He. Was. Massive.

Grey skin pulled over bulging, taut muscle. Horns stretching a few feet wide on either side of a bald head, a black eye-patch hiding the scars on one side of his face, thick stubble spread evenly across a broad jaw.

"He's a bloody Qunari." She smiled, impressed.

Both he and his men fought Tevinter soldiers, felling them with ease and greeting each other with pride as the last life faded.

"So, you're the Herald of Andraste? Huh." He smiled softly. The young man she'd met earlier, ran in the background, trying to stop ale from leaking from the casks and it took all of her strength to stop herself from laughing.

"So, you're the Iron Bull?" she chuckled "I saw your men fight, I'm impressed, we'd be happy to welcome whatever help you can offer." She smiled, catching him off guard, he didn't expect it to be so easy.

"Sounds like a sweet deal, but there's...one thing you should know," he started, taking her off to the side, she gestured for him to continue "have you heard of the Ben-Hassrath?"

Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms at her chest.

"I _may_ have knowledge of them."

"Well the Ben-Hassrath are..well...us," he waited for her reply, her hood cast a shadow over her face and hid most of her emotions.

"Oh, I see." She pulled down her hood and smiled brightly "well, regardless, we would welcome the help, but if... _if_ there's any trouble, I'll kick your ass myself."

He chuckled, then straightened when he realized she was serious, her hand extended to him and they shook on it, he was surprised by the strength of her grip.

"We'll see you back at Haven then, drinks on me".

*****

The ride was hard and left her sore, her mood had swiftly turned foul. Yes, they had gained a few allies...but everything that was happening with the mages, left her severely pissed. Her goal now, was to brief the others and sleep, Maker she wanted to sleep.

Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine entered the room with enthusiasm, eager to see how their Herald had done in Redcliff. But when she entered, their faces dropped.

"I take it the negotiations did not go well?" Leliana asked, Elissa leaned against the table, sighing deeply and pushing ebony tendrils back behind her ears.

"They could have gone better," her body ached, she was out of practice with travelling so frequently.

"What happened?" Cullen asked, his eyes meeting hers and seeing the disappointment that dwelled there. His gaze was utterly disarming, like liquid amber burning through her skin and into her core.

"The rebel mages have aligned themselves with Tevinter," disapproval toned her voice, but then she sighed, knowing in her heart that it didn't change anything, it simply made it more dire. Part of her hoped that maybe Daylen and Livius were among them, but it seemed  nothing more than clutching at straws. She couldn't be certain of anything yet.

"So perhaps the Templars are our better option afterall?" Cullen inquired, with sad eyes she shot him a sympathetic smile, knowing how much he wished for their aid.

"As much as I wish we could seek peace with the Templars, as you know I do Cullen..." she began, her face saddened, irritated "I cannot leave my brethren in the clutches of a magister...the Templars have enough reason to hate us...I have to atleast try to rectify this and drag them away from their own stupidity..." he saw her logic and reasoning and found it to be sound. They all understood her motivation and...approved. All but one.

The Chancellor shifted on his spot, she'd forgotten he was even present until he proceeded to open his mouth.

"Still you presist! These mages could have killed the Divine! Have you forgotten this?! Do you even care that our beloved is dead?!" he snarled, the others sought to intervene when her expression darkened. Brow furrowed and lips pursed, she striked. A clenched fist connecting with his nose, he stumbled backwards with a surprising amount of force, hitting the back of his head against the wall. They all stood with mouths agape, Josephine was horrified, Leliana was intrigued and both the Seeker and Commander were simply surprised it took so long. Though Cullen also wondered what drove her to snap.

"I've had it with you! You dare disregard those who died along side her! Yes I do care! The Divine was a wonderful, good-hearted woman! But she wasn't the only one who died that day! Do _you_ remember them, _Chancellor_?! Do _you_ care?!" Her chest heaved and the mark flared, the fade danced in her green eyes, a shadow of hurt and danger flickering across her face.

"How dare you?!" he bellowed, rising to his feet, hands clambering for an aid.

"How dare I?! How dare _you_ diminish the deaths of thousands?! You have the gall to belittle their sacrifice?! You shame the name of the Chantry!" her narrowed eyes widened, glistening with tears and her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to breathe. The living mark stopped flaring, quietly she winced. "I...I'm sorry! I don't know what-" her hands covered her mouth as she fought back a soft sob, she cast a quick spell, healing Roderick's broken nose.

"Perhaps it's best we reconvene to discuss our plan later?" Cullen stated, watching the sad relief wash over her, his heart panged with worry and general concern.

"Aye!" growled Roderick, standing proudly, though slightly cowering as Cullen shot him a look that held enough anger to put a rage demon to shame. The others agreed, each worried in their own unique way.

With everyone reaching an agreement, she left, the shame on her face disarmed them beyond realization. A young Templar in particular felt the urge to follow.

*****

He strode down to the training site, eager to distract himself from all of the thoughts that plagued him. Rylen greeted him with a smile and nod, guiding him to the recruits. It felt like a much needed return to normality, walking between the sparring men and women, shouting orders and reviewing reports. It was...calming. For a while.

It felt like hours passed.

"There's a sword in your hand...attack with it!" he barked, he didn't care if it was raining, they had to learn to fight no matter the circumstances of the battle. He rubbed his brow with frustration as yet another recruit fell, though he knew he couldn't be mad at them, most had once been farmers or simple villagers, only the Templars were trained warriors...or at least had a remote idea about what they were doing.

_'Maker forbid this be easy'_

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking the druffalo skin from his hip, gently pressing it to his lips, the warmth of the ale was welcome as he stood in the rain. Admittedly he wished he'd agreed to let them sew a hood onto his attire. _She_ drifted to mind and he tried to force her away. It was pointless. Seeing her smile for the first time in so many years, the deep green eyes that held something he couldn't comprehend, the ebony waves that fell to her waist. She'd grown into an incredible woman, but aside from the Champion, she was possibly the most wanted woman in Thedas and it was for a crime he knew...all of the Inquisition knew, she didn't commit.

_'After what happened earlier...I hope she's alright...'_

_'Stop it Cullen!...its been too long...'_

*****

She spun her staff in hand, moving her feet in fluidic motions across the ground. Making sure to leave her marks. She moved with grace, unaware of the eyes that watched her, entranced by her every move.

Honey and fire combined. Eager, yearning as the rain bounced off of her body. Leather and cloth clinging to her slender yet curved form. Emerald eyes focused as she moved in circles, leaping and spinning, her body moving with a graceful ferocity. His heart swelled at the sight. Ebony hair soaked through and through, swaying in wet tendrils, her face and neck caressed by the sky's touch. Even from where he stood he could see her, with the slim scar across her jaw.

Snow melted underfoot with every step, asthough her body burned like fire. She fought back the sob that caught in her throat.

_["Hey Solona!" she called out, smiling brightly as the young mage ran towards her._

_"Lissy! I heard about your harrowing! I'm so proud!" she beamed, Elissa's heart warmed as she sank into her friend's embrace.]_

Her pace quickened, each spin and flourish amidst the rain, served only to distract her. It started off as anger; unrelenting, unforgiving, unyielding to her attempts to surpass it. A dark growl rumbled through her chest and she did all she could to evade it, recalling her training and the methods she was taught to calm herself.

She could feel them moving closer, sliding towards the paper-thin veil, drawn to her fear and rage. They pulled at her muscles, they clawed at her mind, trying to find their way in, the temptation of what she was...being almost too much for the demons to resist. But _she_ resisted _them, s_ he was not weak like the others and _they_ would not have her. She focused on her breathing, on the sound of her own voice, on the smooth friction of her staff in her palms. She focused on the Maker.

"Potentia tempestate invitus flectantur...potentia tempestate invitus flectantur..." _power of the storm, bend to my will_. She chanted it over and over, trying to focus as memory upon memory flooded her mind "Andraste preserve me, Maker be my guide".

To those who passed, it would have sounded like inane babbling or devout chanting, but to her...it was a small comfort.

"Potentia tempestate invitus flectantur" her chants quickened, matched by the movements of her body and staff alike "potentia tempestate invitus flectantur, potentia tempestate invitus flectantur, potentia tempestate invitus flectantur!" Lightning engulfed her body, wrapping itself around her fingers and spreading up her arms and feet. It flickered and grew as it was met by falling drops of water. Her image faded until she was untouched by the outside world. It sparked and jumped on her skin, flaring as the tears started to pour.

[ _"Elissa? My god, you look so much like mother..." Daylen cooed, pulling her into his arms._

_"I hate to tell you this...but so do you," she chuckled, nestling her head beneath his chin._

_"Maker I've missed you Lissy..." He sighed, tears threatening._

_"I've missed you too brother, but everything will be alright now...I promise."_  ]

She missed all of them, her brothers and friends alike. Renas was a Templar, Livius and Daylen were mages and she hoped to all divinity that Oliver was still with their father. The fear of their deaths added to so much pent up grief and guilt...She could feel her magic bubbling beneath her skin.

Her heart pounded in her ears until it was all she could hear, blocking out all that surrounded her.

_["This conclave may be our last chance! We cannot afford open war," Elissa bellowed to the mages who followed her, hoping to rally them to her cause. A few familiar faces stepped forward, she recognized them all and couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face._

_"We're with you Lissy, always!" she smiled up at her, red hair falling over her sea blue eyes. She remembered the swell of happiness and pride in her chest at the sight of her closest friends._

_"I promise you, all of you...everything will be alright." She sighed happily, comforted by the familiar feeling and the knowledge they could face whatever charged at them.]_

_'Why do I keep making that fucking promise!?'_

_Snap._

That was it.

Her staff flew aside as she let out a huge bolt of electricity. Crack followed crack as the ice upon the lake split, small shards flying into the air as the wave rippled through the icy wall.

She fell to her knees, screaming as tears streamed from her eyes. Her fingers digging into ground until she couldn't feel them any more, numb from the cold and the tears that flowed relentlessly. Her body shuddered, throbbing with each pained cry.

Rain poured down around her, flattening her hair against her head as she dug her fingers into the ground, her tears blending in with the drops of rainwater that ran down her face. She couldn't stop herself. Quivering in the cold, softly jolting with each sob. Her eyes squeezed closed and she screamed, feeling her grief pour from her body in waves.

"Averis, Gaeren...Solona...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She trembled, feeling her body grow weak. Elissa let out all of her grief, each cry as loud as the last. She hated herself. She hated herself for letting them die. Walking through the Temple a few days prior...seeing all of the charred corpses...knowing who they were...

_'Maker...why me?! Why not them?! They were worthy!'_

"Arrghhhhhh!" She slammed her hand against the ground, screaming as her rage boiled and flames rose from her palms. Her hair fell over her face, sticking to her skin.

"I failed you...I failed you all..." the young woman whispered, hugging herself as she rocked back and forth on her knees.

She channeled her anger into a burst of fire around her, letting the rain extinguish it. Her chest heaved as she suppressed the pained sobs, wanting to grieve and have it be over with. Slowly she rose to her feet. Imagining Solona giving her a hard time for letting it get to her so much.

_["Hate is dangerous, anger is volatile, unity is essential." Elissa began, the group of children in front of her listened attentively, wide eyed and focused. Solona suppressed a laugh at the sight of her trying to be serious. Averis and Gaeran pulling faces at the back of the room in an attempt to get a smile from her, Solona encouraging her to keep going._

_It was a short lesson, but she eventually got her point across. It was an hour or so until she'd had her bags packed and she was preparing for the transfer. Solona had caught her watching 'him' with tears in her eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore._

_"It'll be okay Lissy...just keep your chin up, remember what you're fighting for and, if the time ever comes, remember who you're living for." She hugged her tightly, placing a kiss to her friend's cheek.]_

Her arms wrapped around her torso, holding herself close as she let soft sobs escape her lips.

*****

_'Andraste's tits!'_

He screamed internally, the ground shook as a puff of steam spread across the frozen lake, purple and blue light dancing amongst the rain. He saw her on her knees, hands in her hair as she silently screamed.

_'Elissa! Shit!'_

He stepped in her direction, stopping and scolding himself when he thought of following her.

 _'I shouldn't...it's none of my business'_ he sighed deeply, turning away and watching the soldiers for a little while longer. It nagged in the back of his mind, his heart urged him to go after her and his mind was starting to agree, their Herald needed to be okay and that had been a powerful burst of magic...so surely...it'd be alright if her checked on her?

With a sigh and mental slap for his lack of resilience, he began his walk towards her.

*****

He approached quietly, having heard an anguished scream, his pace quickening when the thought of Elissa in trouble, came to mind. His sword drawn, he pursued. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, matched only by the drumming of the rain against the shield on his back. There was a flash of light ahead, panic rising in his chest as he thought the worst. His feet were swift despite the weight of his armour, his eyes narrowed and focused. Within a few moments he was at the clearing.

She stood in the centre, lifting her face to meet the rain, drops trickling down her face and neck, running her hands through her soaked hair.

_'Maker's breath...'_

She looked divine. Elissa tensed when she heard the snap of a twig behind her. A ball of flame ignited in her hand.

"Elissa?" he called out, her entire body relaxed at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at him, he stood under the shelter of a tree, his golden hair in a mess of loose, wet waves with damp tendrils falling down his forehead (no longer slicked back to a point of regality). Somehow he looked younger, his honey eyes focused on her, widening when he saw the redness of her eyes.

He gestured for him to join her, sheathing his sword and moving further under the branches.

She was hesitant, but as he looked at her, she felt every part of her disarm. Her steps were quick, eager to get out of the downpour. It was only when she got closer that he saw the signs.

_'She's been crying?'_

"Cullen? What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!" she chided with a soft smile, he chuckled softly, blushing when he saw her own. She played with her fingers, rubbing them together, they were red, freezing and without hesitation he took off his gloves.

"Looks like you beat me to it, Herald," he sighed "come here." He took her hands in his own, running his fingers across her knuckles. Her cheeks went pink and her breath caught in her throat as each stroke his fingers made, sent sparks through her body and straight to her core. He had to fight away the smile when he saw her blush. "May I?" he asked, lifting her hands in his own. She nodded softly, feeling her emotions still boiling at the edge, but she remained captivated by the man before her.

Her eyes widened when he lifted her hands to his lips. He blew softly, brushing her knuckles with warm air, making her heart pound for an entirely new reason. She felt the warmth spread, almost making her yelp as it rushed to her hips. Plump, damp lips parting as he accidentally touched his lips to her fingers, his gaze not leaving her own; except to admire the delicious red tint that rose on her cheeks.

He felt his own heartbeat quicken, the urge to kiss each of her long fingers, to run his hands through her long, wet hair...to feel her damp lips against his own...Maker he'd give anything for that.

_'Bloody hell Cullen...get a grip!'_

He ordered himself, clearing his throat and focusing on what was happening.

"So what _are_ you doing out here? What happened?" he asked, her expression hardened slightly. He still held her hands.

"You know I could have heated myself up with a spell..." she muttered, refusing to look him in the eye. He sighed deeply.

"Right now, I don't think it's a good idea for you to cast..and you're avoiding my question," he stated, she knew he was right and she groaned in response.

"You're right...as always...thank you." She smiled softly, her eyes meeting his. Thunder crashed overhead.

_[The beast roared. Her heart of the verge of bursting in its cage. She would protect them, she always did._

_Claws lashed. Children screamed. She lunged forward, striking the demon in the heart. Breath leaving her when she saw her, Ishana was disappearing, fire and mist rising from the ground, dragging her to the depths of the Void.]_

She jumped and yelped as the memory flooded back. Looking up, she realized she was in his arms. The look of pure fear on her face made him pull her close when she jumped. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to make it all okay.

"Liss, it's okay," he murmured, his grip on her tightened when he felt her tremble. She sobbed against his breastplate and he leaned against a nearby tree, pulling her out of the rain.

"They're d-dead because of me..." she whispered, her fingers threading through the fur of his shawl "I persuaded them the conclave was our best choice for peace...and they followed me...and now they're dead...and..." She tried to speak, her sobs making her stammer. "And my brothers...I don't know where they are anymore...What if they were at the Conclave? What would I do? I lost them all once, I can't lose them again." Her words sunk in and he involuntarily ran a hand through her hair, though she seemed to calm. He had no idea what else she kept to herself, but he knew not to press her further, the thoughts that lingered...would reveal _themselves_ , in time.

"That's not on you...you couldn't have known what would have happened" he was right, she knew he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"But Averis, Gaeren...Sol..."

"They would be proud, I-I...I know I certainly am." He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears and then blushing when he saw her looking up at him with wide eyes.

_'Maker Cullen! What are you doing?!'_

Her heart pounded her chest, she had to fight the urge to push against his hand with her cheek.

_'My god he's gorgeous...'_

She thought to herself. His swept back golden hair had been flattened, honey eyes stood out amongst the rain, stubble framing his rugged features, his scarred lips lay parted and drops of water caressed his strong jaw. She had to catch her breath. She didn't realize she'd been staring, mildly panicking when she returned to the present.

"Ugh, look at me!" she laughed, wiping away the rest of her tears and rubbing her eyes "if Solona saw me like this, she'd have my hide" the sound was like music to his ears, it warmed his heart seeing her like this, so...unreserved, open.

"She'd probably tell you to _get a grip and stop being such a Cullen_ , ever the softie I apparently was," he chuckled deeply, running a hand through his hair, flicking back the damp gold locks.

"Naww, you weren't that bad, you were only soft with _some._ " The corner of her lips lifted as she tried to hide a soft smile. She couldn't explain it, she thought he'd hate to be around her, that the sight of her would be too much, but it felt like nothing had changed between them.

"And by _some_ , you mean...you." He quirked a brow and she shook her head with a smile. Something about her soothed him and he calmed her, though as soon as they touched, it was like fire incarnate.

All those years he had hought that it would hurt to see her, but the contrast to his nightmares was a welcome help, here she was, alive and well, stood next to him (having cried) and smiling. As beautiful as the day she left Kinloch for Ostwick. He'd seen the way she looked at him on that day...it broke his heart that he couldn't build the courage to see her, that he couldn't put aside his petty hate.

"I may have...noticed." She fought a grin.

He chuckled nervously and the sound washed over her like a soothing wave, cleansing her, grounding her. A blush rose to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed deeply, pushing all nerves aside.

"Will you be alright? In time?" he asked, she had to think for a moment.

_'Will I truly be alright? Can I put it all aside and start anew?'_

She looked up at Cullen with as warm an expression as she could manage, her heart lifting when she saw his eyes free of hate "In time". A soft smile appeared on his lips and she felt herself stare, if only for a moment, but it was a moment too long.

The rain trickled through the leaves above them, she had to withstand the shudder that rippled through her body, especially as the cold droplets manuevered down her neck, finding a home by her chest. Her clothes clung to her body as though their existence depended on the contact. It took every ounce of strength he had, not to press her against the tree and run his hands over her form; but he knew he couldn't do that, not now.

Elissa knew exactly what she wanted to do in the moment, but she knew that it could mess up everything...and that her timing couldn't be worse. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for it.

His brow furrowed softly, he was a little concerned, but had no time to react as a slender, long-fingered hand touched his cheek. She looked conflicted, her brows knitted as she  glanced from his eyes to his lips. It was in that moment that she decided.

"Oh fuck it!" she gently crashed her lips to his, taking his face in both of her hands. She started off slowly, savoring the touch and embracing the pounding in her chest. He gripped her tightly, instinctively going to push her away, but as her tongue circled his, he felt his resolve disappear. His face was damp beneath her fingers, his stubble rough but his tongue gentle as it caressed hers.

Eager fingers threaded through her rain-drenched hair, pulling her closer. His hands were uncertain, almost as much as hers.

_'Maker...she's intoxicating'_

Rising on the tips of her toes, she moved closer, relishing the feeling as she was swept into his embrace. She was surprised by how gentle he was, though his lips spoke silent words of hunger; he tasted faintly of rain and honey. Heat rushed to his core and she blushed. The kiss slowed until they stood with their faces together, lips touching softly as their chests heaved.

"We should..." he panted, not wanting to let her go, but he knew he should "we should return to our duties...there's much to do," he muttered. Her heart all but stopped.

_'I knew it...'_

She sighed, knowing he as right. Stepping back with a heavy breath and running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry I ... I shouldn't have ..." she answered, panic and self-inflicted embarrassment flashing across her face. She picked up her staff, nonchalantly casting a frost spell to refreeze the lake. She felt like an idiot "that was ... I should ... " she breathed, turning on her heel, her face fallen as she walked back up the path "should apologize to Roderick .. .I uh ... I'll see you at the Chantry in the morning".

He stood with his jaw clenched, head back and running his hand over his face.

_'Rutherford...you're an idiot'_

His heart still pounded and he scolded himself, watching as she walked, hasty steps and swinging hips. The warmth of her kiss still lingered on his lips and he couldn't help the thoughts that flooded to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did it! He finally did it! But then he....yeah haha XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Silence and Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of calm before they plunged into the mess that was Redcliff, both Cullen and Elissa realize that they are dealing with a lot more than they believed.  
> Past fantasies rise to the surface. Dark secrets boil beneath her skin and it's almost too much to bare. If not for a moment of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm getting to appoint where I just want to bang their heads together and scream at them "DO IT ALREADY!" but NO! The story awaits! haha :)
> 
> A teensie bit of nsfw here, I hope it's alright :)
> 
> If you like it, please feel free to leave a comment!!  
> (I also welcome constructive crit)

He dropped down onto his bed, the mattress was hard, sturdy and it only made him more and more glad that he was used to it. With the straps and buckles undone, he cast aside his armour, instantly regretting it when the cold air hit him. The cool stone floor sent a shiver from his feet and up his core as he he took of his boots. A shirt and his trousers would be enough for the night. He dared not remove much more.

As he laid down in his bed and pulled the blanket to his chest, his mind drifted to Elissa and what had happened. The intensity in her eyes when she caressed his cheek, he could see the moment she gave in, his skin tingled as he thought of her fingers on his jaw and in his hair...and her lips...

_'Maker, her lips...'_

They were as soft as he always dreamed they'd be, their warmth still lingering on his own. His entire body burned from her touch and he found himself craving more of it.

_'And then I went and screwed it up...'_

He sighed deeply, groaning as he threw an arm across his eyes. Why? _Why_ did he stop it? Cullen flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow, begging it to consume him as he remembered the look on her face. The look of guilt. She'd thought she had done something wrong.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he forced himself to sleep, not wanting to dwell on it. The last thing the young ex-Templar wanted, was to be distracted...

*****

[ _She ran through the corridor, her yellow and gold robes swaying with each step. Warm laughter flowing from her lips and filling his ears with a sound of unrivaled beauty._

_Moving around a constant corner as he followed her through what appeared to be Kinloch Hold. She stopped outside a large wooden door, turning to face him with a smirk gracing her plump lips, she beckoned him forward with a wave of her finger._

  
_His heart pounded in his chest with anticipation, the hunger in his eyes, met by the desire in hers. As she walked backwards through door, she seemed to change. The yellow and gold robe became something else, at first it was going to be her armour, but as her hair grew to her waist, the robe faded into a white shift. It stopped at her knees, almost clear. Her silhouette was an enticing sight. His breath caught in his throat as he took her in his arms, now in the Haven war room. Her back to his chest, he held her close; one hand slowly wandered over her front, nervous fingers grazing her stomach, until they reach her shrouded_ _breast._

_A pert nipple rising beneath his touch. His free hand moved her hair over one shoulder, giving himself access to the slender column of her neck. Her body leaned into his as he softly nipped at her neck and pulled at her nipple, his breath catching in his throat as his cock pressed against the curve of her ass._

_Bated breath, he turns her and presses her against the table. Sheer fabric rising over bare thighs as she moans into the kiss, his hands taking in every inch of her as he searches. His fingers travelling up her inner thigh, grazing the apex until he finds her folds, damp with want for him already. He slipped in a single finger and she wrapped a leg at his hip, rocking her own against his palm._

_His lips met hers, she threaded her fingers into his hair and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned deeply, his tongue was hot and tasted faintly of wine, she sucked on it softly, enjoying the warmth. The straps of her shift slid from her shoulders, guided by his calloused fingers that burned against her skin._

_Every inch of her skin he exposed was exquisite, near ivory yet touched by a soft blush. His name hung on her lips and he could feel his resolve evaporating. The sheer white fabric hung loosely on the soft curve of her breast, her fingers stayed threaded through his hair and he moaned appreciatively as she gently pulled on his curls._

_Without taking her lips from his, she trailed her hands from his hair and down his sculpted chest. Slowly he quickened his pace and added another finger, her mouth fell away from his as she moaned, her hands gripping at his shirt as his lips and teeth met her neck..._

_Flesh became air as she was yanked over the table and dragged back into the corridor. She kicked. Screamed. Her body again hidden by yellow and gold robes, he hair shorter and being pulled by the attacker. Elissa shouted for him to be strong, for him to be brave...he couldn't be brave..._ ]

 

*****

He sat up abruptly, skin glistening with sweat and the blanket laying like a freshly pitched tent over his hips. He ached, running a hand across his forehead and casting aside the thick covers, deciding that he needed fresh air.

"Maker's breath..." his heart pounded in his chest and he wanted to scream with frustration. He should _not_ be thinking of her like that! She was the _Herald_ and he was her Commander! But damn did the Maker have a sense of humour...or at least a sense of irony. Then the nightmare...he'd been doing so well. Yes he'd dreamed often of that night, but never had he been so...invested. When he first saw her at the Temple, he knew it would be difficult, for them both and for many reasons. He couldn't shake his inner conflict, no matter how hard he tried.  

He groaned with frustration, rising to his feet and wincing at the conflicted pull between his legs. The Commander knew he'd have to hide it and decided that doning a simple fur-lined cloak, his boots and gloves, would certainly help.

He walked out into the Chantry's main hall, thankful for the rush of cool air. The light of the candles, danced and flickered, casting golden shadows across bannered pillars. He'd never noticed how serene the Chantry actually was, though he had little time to appreciate it, as a large gloved hand reached out and opened the heavy wooden door.

It was cold. Maker was it cold.

' _At least it'll clear my head_ ' he thought to himself, trying to give another rationalization as to why he was venturing out at this hour. Soldiers gave him wary glances and eager salutes as he passed by, it wasn't completely unusual to see him out so late, normally his nightmares would wake him, but he couldn't explain it this time.

He enjoyed the crunch of snow underfoot, the dim silver light that flooded from the moon in subtle waves calmed the thoughts that ran through his mind relentlessly.

It wasn't long until he had almost reached the gate.

Moonlight danced across the wooden panels as he passed her cabin, absent-mindedly he started to walk towards the door.

  
_'I should make sure she's alright...and I need to apologize...'_ he rationalized. In truth, he just wanted to see her, to prove to himself that she was okay.

He had to rectify what had happened. Fist raised he went to knock, but as images from his dream flashed to mind, he recoiled.

_'Damn it Cullen!'_

He sighed and turned on his heel, eager to leave.

A small voice caught his ear.

"Mmm-" they groaned, he looked around briefly until he heard it again "Mm- I..." he strode to the window and his heart almost stopped.

She was a picture of perfection. Her eyes were closed, lip drawn between her teeth as her back softly arched. One hand clawed at the blanket beneath her and the other threaded through the long silken waves of her hair.

Her shirt lay in baggy folds, shrouding her form but hanging low on the soft rise of her breast. Her chest heaved with bated breaths and his grip tightened on the windowsill, digging in to the 'apparently' flimsy wood. He could hardly breathe, more-so when the name hung on her lips once more "Cullen..."

Amber eyes widened and he felt like he should push away, but to know...to know he was on her mind, in ways he had always longed for, was... _maddening_. His knees threatened to buckle under the yearning weight growing within him. His cheeks heated with a blush, it engulfed his skin and he tried to tear himself away. A hand slid between herself and the covers, seeking, searching...

 _'This is wrong!'_ he cried mentally _'what are you doing Rutherford?!'_ he pushed himself away from the windowsill, ready to turn away, to avert his eyes. The young Templar had no idea what was going through her mind. Her subtle calls of his name became heavy breaths and panicked whimpers.

"Stop...leave him..." she murmured, her legs softly kicked beneath the covers "please...I..." her brow furrowed and she felt the fear burning through her veins "Don't touch him!...take me inste-....please". Her once pleasant dreams of an unlived teenage fantasy, became twisted, distorted by the memory of that night.

[ _Blood trickled from her jaw and collar. The man loomed over her, his face was shrouded in shadow and she felt the tears sting at her cheeks, as the trapped Templars fell one by one...until there was only one left._

_"Please...if you're going to kill anyone, let it be me...please..." her usually strong voice had been reduced to a whimper and the man above her smiled._

_"Don't worry my sweet, Uldred has plans for you and your...talents." He took a fistful of her hair and lifted her face to his. He claimed her mouth with a wet, sloppy kiss and she retaliated by biting a chunk from his lip. He screamed in pain and, with little effort, he threw her at the base of the small, stone staircase. Her head met the cold stone and a loud groan escaped her lips. The young woman flailed, kicking out frantically as he sauntered closer "come dear, it's time," he whispered with a blackened grin._ ]

He wanted to rush in, to wake her and cradle her in his arms and say it was okay, but then she'd have known he was watching...  
She continued to writhe and whimper, until finally she cried out. She'd pulled a dagger from beneath her pillow and jolted awake with it in hand, ready to strike against her absent attacker.

He pressed his back to the wall, staying out of sight, only to peer around the corner. She sat upright, her chest heaved with deep, ragged breaths and her cheeks were stained with tears. Slowly Elissa lowered her dagger and dropped back down onto her pillow, before casting the dagger across the room in a fit of frustration and stifling the quiet, broken sobs with the folded cushion.

He'd had no idea...Maker, why hadn't she told him? He wanted to help, to soothe her, to hold her...but it wasn't his place and he certainly had no right. In his eyes at least.

With a deep sigh he turned on his heel and as silently as he could manage, he walked away. Being careful as to step in his own footprints, lest the snow should crunch beneath his feet.

*****

' _Cullen...Oh but Maker you do have a sense of humour...but the nightmares..._ '

She stared at the wall from her fluffy off-white shroud.

_'Why? Why now?'_

She had managed years without waking from her nightmares, she had spent half a decade unhindered by seemingly age-old fears. But now...now they were back with a fervor and were intent on keeping her from a good night's rest. Elissa couldn't escape the thought that maybe...just _maybe_...it could be because of Cullen and the guilt she had harbored. She had always blamed herself for what happened to him, for not finding out about Uldred sooner, for not being strong enough...for letting them use her (albeit reluctantly) to break him.

' _But he isn't broken...not completely'_ she mused, a deep sigh filling the uneasy silence. The urge to just curl up and cry was immense, she would have, had it not been for her reluctance to give in.

With her eyes cast to the window, she saw the first light of dawn creeping up over the snow-capped mountains. It's faint, golden hue was calming and urged her to venture out. She rolled her shoulders with an appreciative groan, before rising from her bed. Every inch of her ached, but she persisted, eager to embrace the early morn'.

She pulled her long hair into a low bun, feeling somewhat better for the vague hint of presentability. Elissa pulled on a pair of brown trousers, her fur-lined boots and shrugged on a simple hooded cloak, she enjoyed the soft caress of the fur trimmed hood against her skin. It relaxed her and was strangely familiar. She may have spent years in Ostwick, but she was Fereldan to the core and often found herself missing the simplest of things.

Feeling ready, she strode out into the village. The cold air hit her face with a gentle touch, gracing her skin softly and bringing an instant feeling of refreshment. The morning breeze swept tendrils of raven hair into her eyes, she felt no gaze upon her and despite the vivid fears that still burned like veilfire in the back of her mind, she felt a peace.

She moved swiftly, each stride was quick and filled with purpose as she walked towards the Chantry. Those who were awake watched her with intrigue, saluting as she passed and muttering praises to their _Herald_. With soft nods, she acknowledged their smiles and theirs thanks, but she had her goal. The young woman pushed aside the Chantry doors and welcomed the familiar smell of rose and burning wax.

A strange peace washed over her, despite the fears that had once been clawing their way out.

' _Almost ten years..._ ' she sighed. She'd lasted so long, able to cope with her past, to put on a brave face and push it aside. It hurt. Her scars stung in reminder of what she longed to forget.

But now she had another...and it was likely to kill her.

With slow steps she strode to the altar, before lighting a candle and kneeling at Andraste's feet.

"Well, I don't even know where to start...it's been a while since I've been able to do this..." she sighed, brushing the stray tendrils of hair over her ear, as the faint light of the candles cast golden shadows across her face, dancing with her every breath. "Things are so different now, others are starting to resurface...feelings, goals, _memories_..." she rose to her knee "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I want to serve the Maker...I do, I want to make the world right again, but so many have died already...and I'm terrified I might join them." Shame panged in her chest, her eyes glazed with unshed tears "I know it probably sounds ridiculous, Andraste faced her death with dignity and it's the least I can prepare for as her _Herald_...I promise you have my life if you need it, all I ask is that you grant me some form of peace, cleanse me of these impure thoughts and that you tell me what I must do...I yearn for your guidance...please..." She leaned on her one knee and pressed her folded hands against her face, an attempt to fight back the tears.

"You still pray?" the rich voice caught her off-guard, she'd been oblivious to the Seeker's presence in the doorway. Elissa jumped to her feet, startled, but glad it was only her "Forgive me Herald, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay Cassandra, I was more or less done anyway." She smiled softly. The dim light accentuated the angular features of Cassandra's face, making her appear more stern than usual, but she would have sworn she spied the hint of a smile.

"I wasn't aware you were Andrastian," she stated, her voice was unusually quiet, all hints of her normal brash shelf were unheard.

"Oh I was born and raised Andrastian, I gave my father a choice, to either let me be a healer or a Templar, then I discovered my magic" she chuckled at the irony "I'm not sure whether or not I was any better off, but my faith never wavered."

  
Cassandra's eyes widened and she took a steady step forward, perplexed and curious.

"You wanted to be a Templar? What happened?" she asked, Elissa chuckled quietly to herself, admittedly amused by Cassandra's curiosity ' _Seeker to the end'_  she mused.

"Aye, that I did, the greatest account of irony in my life...as for what happened, that's a story for another time." Elissa smiled at her sweetly "we have much to attend to today".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took foreeeeeever!  
> Really been struggling with a D.A block, but now I'm back on the waggon and should have updates more regularly :)
> 
> If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment!!  
> (I also welcome constructive crit)


	8. Eye of the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is still wrought with guilt and Elissa has a personal matter to attend to, but both are cast aside for the sake of the mission.  
> It is only when the Herald goes to Redcliff, to negotiate one final time, that she finds out just how much of her focus is required and begins to wonder how far she'll go for the sake of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...quite long, but also quite rough XD it's very late, so I'll be editing when I get up, but here's what I have so far :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I welcome any feedback :)

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, shame filling his chest as his dream came to mind. He'd struggled to get to sleep afterwards, the throbbing between his legs had kept him awake. The young Templar felt even worse for having _dealt_ with it, his own nightmare doing little to quell every image. She'd been in distress in her sleep, writhing in the throes of a nightmare, but as soon as he returned to his own bed, the better of the vivid images of his shameful dream overwhelmed his concern and nightmares. Flooding his mind with desires; desires he wished he didn't have...desires he could only extinguish (albeit temporarily), by muttering the chant as he took himself in hand.

He'd managed to keep his pleasured groans quiet and he silently thanked the Maker that he could keep his shame secret. The darkness of his small quarters had aptly hidden the slow pump of his clenched hand, the arch of his back as he drew closer and closer to the edge, with her name hanging on his lips. He shunned himself for it. He tried to banish her from mind, but now he knew the feel of her lips...it was hard to ignore the pull he felt towards his old friend. 

A man who succumbed to lust....is not what Cullen was. So he decided it was best to distance himself, to hold her at arms length and treat her as though she was the Herald and the Herald alone. He had no idea it was what she vowed in herself.

But as they all met to discuss Redcliff, she was stood before him, with dark circles under her eyes and a weak smile gracing her lips, even donned in her armour as she apologized for her behaviour the day before. His heart yearned, but his mind put up the barriers he had long ago become familiar with.

  
"I am truly sorry, I'm usually focused but...there's been a lot of loss, both personal and general and as soon as I had a moment to breathe, it hit me full force, but now I'm dealing with it and I can assure you there won't be any more outbursts," she sounded like herself again; strong, determined. A small smile gracing her lips, Cassandra nodded approvingly, Elissa had explained it all to her after her morning prayer and the two had grown closer. She wasn't a prisoner, she wasn't a culprit or a murderer...she was a woman who saw those closest to her fall, only for her to survive and have the weight of Thedas thrust upon her shoulders. Anyone would have struggled and the fact she was eager and willing to give all that she could, impressed them.

Her apology went down well, gaining her a few sympathetic smiles from most and a glare from the unwelcome fly-on-the-wall that was Chancellor Roderick.

Conversation turned to the issue at Redcliff. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the map, there was no sure way of getting the mages out...

"Wait! There is an access tunnel, used by the noble family in emergencies," Leliana beamed, as she ran a gloved finger across her chin "we may be able to get agents in through there". Elissa seemed to perk up at that, her brows quirking in contemplation.

"Give Alexius the audience he requests while our agents enter using the access tunnel? It's certainly plausible." She folded her arms across her chest, with her eyes fixed on the castle layout. The doors swung open behind her and the scent of whiskey and spices filled her senses.

Cullen's hand instinctively reached for the pommel of his sword and Cassandra readied herself.

Elissa was unphased, simply smiling and shaking her head.

"Ser Pavus, I wondered how long it would take for you to appear," she chuckled.

"Truly? And there I was, beside myself with fear of being forgotten" he smiled, twisting the tip of his sleek ebony moustache between his fingers. Cassandra and Cullen visibly tensed at the sight of the former Magister.

"On the contrary, your aid will be invaluable." She smiled sweetly "and _please_ , as if you'd let me forget."

  
Cullen watched the exchange closely, his disliking for the Tevinter mage was growing by the second. Grey eyes searched Elissa with a casual appreciation that drew outrage from the former Templar's core. Slender bronze lips quirked into a flirtatious smirk and she returned it. _She_ returned it. His eyes narrowed on the pair and he couldn't help the faint feeling of jealousy that had begun to gnaw at him.

  
_'Wait...'_

  
"Hang on, are you suggesting we use Elis- the Herald as bait?" he asked, his voiced toned with unmistakable disbelief.

  
"It's our best option, we all know that Redcliff Castle has never successfully been sieged...and I can't risk Alexius slipping away," Elissa sighed "and while I'd happily let you and your men have free reign and show off your fancy toys, ideally, Redcliff should stay intact," she chuckled.

  
He couldn't deny that she had a point, it was dangerous, but their best bet for a solution with minimal damage. Nevermind the fact that if they did siege, she'd still put herself at the fore-front of the attack. It was dangerous...yet safer in a respect.

  
"You _are_ what he's after Herald, isn't it a dash too risky to put yourself directly in harms way?" Dorian asked. Cullen didn't know whether to give the man a hug for agreeing with him, or hit him for disagreeing with _her_. Still, his respect had grown a little. "Not to mention the fact that Alexius will not come willingly for his crimes, he will surely rather die than succumb to an organization such as yours," the mage added, his grey eyes softened and she couldn't help her knowing smile.

  
"I assure you, I have full trust in our agents and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while my fellow mages are trapped in enslavement, whether it be involuntary or a result of their own foolish blundering and _if_ it is through fault of their own, they have to answer for it...but I'd rather see no more bloodshed...if possible." She ran a hand over her face, her eyes didn't hold their usual light and Cullen took notice.

  
He felt for her, even more so now that he knew what plagued her. The guilt she felt for surviving. Yet her determination to keep on living was nothing short of inspiring.

  
"As for Alexius, I'd rather he came in quietly, but I have a few precautions I can put in place if necessary," Elissa stated, she smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her neck, a tell tale habit they seemed to have in common.

  
He remembered her _precautions_ , the thought made him somewhat uneasy. Roderick stirred in his corner, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Leliana cut him off.

  
"When do you want to proceed, _Herald_?" The Spymaster asked, her tone held a soft appreciation that surprised the young mage. Elissa's brow furrowed as she thought it over, taking everything into account, as she always did. The corner of her lip quirked as Cullen shook his head, an exasperated smile on his lips.

  
"I need to sort something out first," she muttered "meet me at gate in half an hour?"

 

******  
Elissa mulled over what she was going to say, hoping she'd be able to convince Bull of the situation's innocence. She had to know if it was really whom she believed it to be, this was something she couldn't afford to get wrong.

  
He rose to his feet at the faint crunching of snow, the scent of roses and candle wax drifting into his senses.

  
"Boss! What can I do for you?" He beamed, she relaxed at the sight of the Qunari; grey skin and ebony stubble pulled into a grin, partially exposing white teeth and large canines. She could see an eventual friend in him.

  
"Good morning Bull." She smiled softly.

  
"It is." He smirked. Straight away he saw the wear on her; the lack of light in her eyes, the tired smile that pulled on her lips. His curiosity was piqued.

  
"I was wondering, have your Chargers and _yourself_ had many dealings with maleficarum?" She was blunt and it caught him off-guard. Elissa played with her fingers, but tried to keep her stance straight. Every possible thought bounced around in her mind. "I understand it's a bizarre question...and rather odd, but still," she added.

  
Bull thought for a moment, crossed his arms at his chest and quirked his only visible brow.

  
"We've had some, it's not a common cause for hire, but it's not rare either," he answered, his eyes focusing on her. "Me _specifically_? I've had plenty." He strode a little closer, experience rolled off of him in jarring waves.

  
The sun gleamed on his grey skin, highlighting every marred patch, every scar. She hadn't noticed them before, her curiosity piqued, but she cast it aside for the sake of focus.

  
"There's someone in Redcliff, I'll point him out when we're there, he's a suspected maleficar...but I have no proof, I need your people to make sure it's who I think it is before we proceed." Her voice now held authority. She was void of fear and doubt, neither were things she could let control her, they were a hindrance, a step towards her past and she was determined to meet her future.

  
"Sure thing boss, but why my people? Couldn't Red do it just as easily?" Bull asked, his question was a valid one.

  
She sighed with a small smile.

  
"True, but I've heard good things about you and your people...besides, this is something I'd rather keep under wraps until I know more."

  
He watched her closely, years of extensive training picking up on every little motion and gesture. There was something she didn't want to show, but it resounded in his view all the same. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the way she acted in the market, but even Bull knew he couldn't presume.

"Yeah, we can take care of it."

  
"I appreciate it Bull, I need to quickly check on something, but can you be ready for when we need to leave, please?" Elissa added, her sincerity caught him off-guard, even more so when she followed it with a genuine, unhindered smile.

  
"Sure thing, Boss." He nodded softly, a smile tugging on his lips.

  
She waved and said her goodbyes, eager to get things underway. Elissa didn't walk far, her attention captured by a young man that was trying to calm a rearing horse.

  
It's nostrils flared and eyes widened as the stable-hand tried to grasp for the reins, his own body mimicking the panic of the horse. Nervousness rolled off of them in not-so-subtle waves and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the two unlikely companions. She moved quickly, vaulting the paddock fence with ease as she flew to the young man's side.

  
He jumped further at her sudden appearance, but both the Forder and the stable-hand seemed to calm when she was present.

  
With a hand outstretched, she approached. Every step barely audible on the crisp snow beneath her feet, her eyes were soft and focused, her voice was strong and calm.

  
Chestnut eyes rested on her, wild, afraid, but sensing the familiar. The ground seemed to tremble beneath their feet as the Forder began to calm, the muscles throughout it rippled and flexed as it circled Elissa and the boy beside her. Until finally it stopped, only to trot closer and nuzzle against her outstretched palm.

  
"There you go boy," she cooed, running her hand over the white-striped nose. She turned to look at the youthful stable-hand, his cheeks were tinted red from sheer embarrassment and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Don't worry about him, he's rather a bit temperamental when it comes to who handles him." She smiled softly and his blush eased. "Come here," she requested.

  
He scurried closer, his eyes full of unadmitted, but blatantly obvious fear.

  
"Are you new here?" She asked, her voice toned with hints of authority and compassion.

  
He nodded with an uncertainty that was almost endearing.

  
She took his hand in hers and slowly lifted it to meet the creature's nose.

  
He flinched, his breathing heavy as he panted softly through parted lips.

  
"Like most things, you just have to be calm in your initial approach," she chuckled and cast a glance his way as she took hold of the reins "now that he's calm, do you think you'd be able to give me a hand with the saddle? I'm awful at the bloody things." Elissa smiled freely.

  
"Y-yes Herald!" He saluted, the gesture alone was enough to make her heart flutter. She hadn't become accustomed to the occasional salute until after the Mage/Templar war truly started; when her Circle rank became more of a military status. Even then she hated using it to her advantage, unless she had little choice otherwise. She cast the thought from her mind, eager to leave the trivial in the past.

  
The boy moved with an assured fluidity, his hands gliding over the skirt and seat of the saddle as he lifted it and placed it with familiarity.

  
She couldn't help but smile at his sudden burst of comfort and confidence, all it took was a little nudge and a touch of assurance.

Little did she know that she was watched from afar. Honey and amber followed her every move, every curve, every gesture; yet the glances were shunned by their beholder and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing with resignation.

  
It was a few minutes before her horse was saddled and she was met by those who would join her on her mission. Dorian, Varric and Iron Bull fell in line beside her, none looking enthusiastic about travelling on horseback.

  
Elissa smiled in greeting, though it slowly quirked into a smirk at the sight of her comrades' discomfort.

  
"Relax you three, we won't be riding long," she chuckled, casting a wink Varric's way as he groaned.

"Boss?" Iron Bull gestured for her to look behind as a young scout ran their way.

  
"Herald, I was asked to give this to you," she cooed, her lips pulled into a soft smile as she placed a hand on her heart, handed her the letter, bowed and ran back the way she came.

  
"What is it?" Varric asked, his brow quirked in curiosity.

 **_Herald,_ **  
**_Please be careful._ **  
**_C._ **

  
She couldn't help the smile that broke on her lips as she rolled her eyes, her heart softly fluttering at the thought.

_'So much for keeping distance'_

  
"It's...nothing, come on, let's go."

 

******

  
Their journey was swift, mainly consisting of a complaining Qunari, a groaning dwarf and a magister who apparently didn't the appreciate the way the breeze made his hair look, but it was swift none-the-less. They wasted no time in getting to Redcliff castle, none of them eager to prolong what had to be done. Elissa decided that she would enter the presence with no lingering, outside thoughts and chose to leave her personal matters in the far reaches of her mind, until she had 100% confidence in their success with Alexius.

  
With their horses in Redcliff stables, they moved with haste, eager to begin proceedings.

  
*****

 

Banners of red bore golden serpents, hanging with imposition, unnatural on Ferelden walls. An eerie light flickered and danced in amber hues across the décor, bringing the eye of an absent Tevinter down upon them. Even if it was from behind a Ferelden mask.

  
Her footsteps echoed dimly, the cold of the stone beneath her feet, seeping through leather and making her bones ache.

  
Slowly a man approached, flaxen haired and narrow-eyed, regarding her with unease and her companions with suspicion.

  
" _Herald_ , Magister Alexius awaits you in the Main hall," he began, his eyes cold as he addressed her, but soon fixing on Varric and Iron Bull. "I am to escort you to him, your _companions_ , must stay here." He was direct and clipped, with his distaste (for those whom she kept in her company) clinging to every thinly veiled word.

  
A fleeting ounce of disgust flashed across her features and her brow furrowed, if only for a moment.

  
"While, admittedly, I am a guest in these halls, I expect to be greeted with respect and allowed some form of courtesy," her voice was thick with authority, making both Bull and Varric smirk in kind "these men are my friends and if he will not receive them, he damn well will not receive me!" She almost snarled, the green in her palm flared with her ever growing agitation.

  
She surprised even herself, her emotions bubbling too close to the surface.

  
' _Rein it in Liss. Deep breaths. Calm._ '

  
Elissa had to find a way to control it, the veil was weak enough that she couldn't risk exposing herself. Lest she be sought by demons. She could feel them lingering behind thin curtains of magic, her stomach twisted at the thought.

  
_'There are no rifts here...'_

  
The man tilted his head and sighed, in a way that couldn't be distinguished between irritation and resignation.

  
"Very well my Lady, if you would please follow me."

  
She strode closer, a smug smile tugging at her lips. Her hand hit his back with a soft sting, a gesture of encouragement, vaguely laced with disapproval.

  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it, eh?" Varric chuckled in addition.

  
She was always grateful for the dwarf's untimely input, even more so when it was intended to lighten her mood (which was far too often for her liking).

  
Bull's shadow towered over the small group as they ascended the stairs, crimson carpet pounded into submission beneath his heavy steps.

  
She couldn't help but notice the row of men on either side of their ascent, clad in extravagant armour and wielding ornate staffs.

  
' _Like pieces on a chessboard._ ' Elissa mused, her brow quirking in contemplation.

  
The entire situation made her feel something she couldn't quite fathom, though it manifested as a persistent gnawing in her gut. Nothing about what was happening, made her feel even remote comfort. But so long as she played her part, and Leliana came through, all would be well.

  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the main hall. Towering doors of ringed oak and twisting iron marked the impending possibilities, there was no guarantee what fate awaited on the other side. Her heart pounded in her chest, as the doors creaked open. The fire roared at the far end of the room, highlighting an imposing throne that had no place there. Upon the throne, was perched the Magister in question. Jagged robes of rust and gold clung to his frame, he was well-built for a mage, though Elissa couldn't claim to have irrefutable knowledge about the practices of Magisters.

  
"Ah Herald!" He beamed, jumping to his feet with an enthusiasm that caught her off guard. It took a moment for the sight of the woman and her companions to truly sink in, his nose crinkling in disfavour of her Qunari ally. "Welcome! You cannot begin to imagine just how glad I am that you have chosen to come." He clapped his hands with a smile.

  
"Oh I think I have a faint idea," Elissa answered as they drew closer to him. It was only when she was close enough that she saw what lingered in his eyes, desperation.

  
"I take it this means you have considered my terms?" His voice held something that made her uneasy, but she would not let it shake her.

  
"Your terms have been... _considered_." She cast her gaze to the elven woman that stood in the wings, seemingly cowering in the Magister's presence. "Grand Enchanter, I would have you join us, you are still invited to negotiate as guest of the Inquisition after," Elissa added, she noted the woman's hesitation as her eyes flitted up to her _master_. "If you so wish," Elissa encouraged, not wanting to put pressure on the Grand Enchanter.

  
"I...would appreciate it, thank you Herald." Fiona cooed, taken back by the woman's gesture.

  
Elissa could feel Alexius' displeasure ripple through the air and she found herself taking a strange satisfaction in it. Though she didn't want to proceed without Fiona's input regardless. A flash of movement to the side caught her sight as Dorian sauntered out of the shadows.

  
"I do hope I'm not late." He smirked. Despite his confident demeanour, Elissa knew how hard this would be for him, even if he said otherwise.

  
"Dorian? What's the meaning of this?" Alexius growled, unimpressed by the turn of events.

  
"Well, a little birdie told me you were up to no good." Dorian's voice was still tainted by humour, though his eyes were void of all but disappointment.

  
"Wha-Who? Tell me what's going on!" The Magister roared, his nostrils flaring as his fingers itched to hold his staff.

  
"She knows father, we all know," Felix sighed.

  
Alexius looked crestfallen at his son's revelation.

  
"Felix? What did you do?"

  
"It has to stop father, the plotting, the Venatori, all of it must end, for your sake," the young man pleaded with his father.

  
Elissa's heart yearned for him.

  
"Your son is worried about you Alexius, let us end this peacefully, no blood must be shed," Elissa encouraged, she really hoped they'd be able to resolve it with ease.

  
"No! It's too late! If I get you out of the picture, he will heal my son!"

  
"He? Who is _he_?" Dorian called out, the urgency in his voice made Elissa feel a bit sorry for her new friend, Alexius had been his mentor...and regardless of what he said, she knew that was a hard connection to break.

  
Alexius began to ramble about the _Elder One_ and how he would be able to heal Felix, but it spelled little more than trouble. He grew impatient, angry, screaming about how none would understand. But he didn't understand that Felix had accepted his fate.

  
Near perfect silence fell as blades met throats in the wings of the Throne Room. One by one his guards were replaced by Inquisition scouts. Alexius's face contorted until his eyes merely widened with fear.

  
"It is over, Alexius," stated Elissa, as she began to stride forward, still cautious of what he might do.

  
"No," he whispered, pulling a glowing green amulet from his side "it is not."

  
Everything became a blur, mist swirled and pulled at those who stood in the wake. Elissa threw Fiona aside, as Dorian swiped at the amulet with a burst of his own magic. But Elissa and Dorian were caught in its grasp none-the-less and the world faded into black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment I've got going, to see how well this particular version goes :) I'm hoping it goes well, I have some plans for Cullen and Elissa


End file.
